Aléas à konoha
by ririn-kyouya
Summary: Que faire quand on est obligé d'épouser quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas ? Heureusement, les amis sont là ! Même s'ils ont leurs propres coeurs à gérer. Epilogue en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama m'autorise à nouveau à piquer ses personnages ! Quel homme généreux et sympathique !

Petit mot de ririn : cette deuxième fic est encore écrite par mon bon coté, kyouya, mais mina est toujours là et elle veille !

Petit mot de kyouya : me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! Ne vous attendez pas à me voir tenter de battre mon record de publication établi sur « conséquences d'une soirée », mon poignet gauche a mis 4 jours à s'en remettre ! 9 chapitres en ligne en moins d'une semaine et 5 dans la même journée, c'est plus un record c'est de la folie furieuse ! Enfin, bref, on prend les mêmes et on recommence ! Mais que les amateurs de « conséquences » se rassurent (ou pas, ça dépend des points de vue), les couples ne seront pas pareils (pas tous), il y aura toujours du yaoi et j'ai un petit yuri derrière la tête !

Sans transition, bonne lecture et laissez moi toujours des reviews !

* * *

Sasuke Uchiwa, 17 ans, célibataire, venait officiellement de passer la journée la plus pourrie de sa vie. Bien sur il ne comptait pas les jours vraiment dramatiques comme le massacre de sa famille par son propre frère, mais la journée d'aujourd'hui avait vraiment été un enfer !

Pour bien commencer (quel était le con qui avait inventé cette expression ?), il avait très peu dormi à cause des chiens de la famille Inuzuka qui s'étaient échappés cette nuit et qui avaient forcé leur maître, Kiba, à cavaler à travers tout le village pour les rattraper, dans une cacophonie d'aboiements et de « au pied ! ». Il serait volontiers resté couché toute la matinée si une tornade aux cheveux roses n'avait pas dévasté sa chambre et sa tranquillité à grands renforts de « Sasuke - kuuuun » dès l'aube. Sakura avait pris la (très) mauvaise habitude de venir chez lui à toute heure de la journée (heureusement, elle n'avait apparemment pas encore envisagé de venir aussi la nuit) et ce matin, c'était pour jouer à la secrétaire :

- Debout, Sasuke - kun ! Cria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte à coups de pied. Je te rappelle qu'on a pas entraînement aujourd'hui parce que Kakashi – sensei est en mission mais tu as quand même plein de choses à faire ! D'abord, je te rappelle que c'est chez toi qu'on fête l'anniversaire de Tenten ce soir alors si tu veux cacher tes petits secrets, fais le ce matin parce qu'on vient tout mettre en place cet après midi ! Ensuite, vérifie que tu as de quoi te faire beau - enfin tu es toujours beau mais je voulais dire plus élégant – parce que Tenten nous a demandé d'être classe pour une fois. Si tu n'as rien à te mettre, je sais que Hinata traîne Kiba, Shino, Neji et Kankurô dans les magasins ce matin donc si tu veux des conseils, vas la voir ! Ah oui ! Naruto te demande de passer le voir avant ce midi pour l'aider à transporter la nourriture qu'on a entreposé chez lui et finalement Gaara sera là lui aussi ! J'ai acheté un cadeau pour Tenten de la part de toute l'équipe 7 mais tu devras signer la carte. Bon je te laisse avec tout ça, à tout à l'heure !

Et elle était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Comment faisait-elle pour dire autant de choses en si peu de temps ? Sasuke, encore à moitié endormi, n'avait compris que « pas entraînement », « anniversaire chez toi », « magasins avec Hinata », « passer chez Naruto ». Après quelques minutes, il avait reconstitué un semblant de phrase claire et organisée et réalisa qu'effectivement, il devait se lever tout de suite. Bien sur, c'est toujours dans ces moments là que votre ballon d'eau chaude n'a pas fonctionné et qu'il vous faut choisir entre la propreté et l'hypothermie. Sasuke sacrifia la propreté pour la matinée et sacrifia aussi le petit-déjeuner puisqu'il avait oublié de faire des courses ces derniers temps.

Il partit donc de chez lui pas lavé, avec des fringues de la veille ( tout le reste de son linge séchait) et relativement mal coiffé mais le vent qui soufflait sur Konoha cachait très bien ce dernier défaut dans son look. Comme il n'avait pas de « petits secrets » , comme disait Sakura, il décida de chercher directement Hinata et les autres en ville pour acheter des fringues.

Mauvaise idée ! D'abord, il passa une demi – heure à essayer d'échapper à des filles en furie : il semblerait que le look pas soigné et cheveux dans le vent plaise beaucoup mais ça il s'en serait volontiers passé ! Une fois tranquille, il trouva enfin Hinata, les bras chargés de chemises, T-shirts, pantalons et pulls de toute sorte et qui les tendait dans 4 cabines d'essayages différentes avec une incroyable organisation. Sasuke la regarda un instant faire passer un pull à Kiba tout en regardant ce que donnait un pantalon noir sur Kankurô et en demandant à Shino si une autre couleur ne serait pas mieux.

-Sasuke-san ? Tu es venu faire des essayages toi aussi ?

Elle lui avait demandé ça en souriant, sans penser un seul instant à la charge de travail en plus que lui apporterait un 5ème garçon.

-Désolée, continua-t-elle, je dois passer ces vêtements aux autres au fur et à mesure alors tu peux commencer par faire le tour de la boutique et mettre de coté ce qui te plaît, je viendrai voir ce que ça donne.

Il s'exécuta. 20 minutes plus tard, il regretta d'avoir rejoint tout ce beau monde : Kankurô n'aimait rien, Neji s'en foutait et Kiba et Shino s'engueulaient dès qu'Hinata avait le dos tourné. Cette dernière releva l'impatience du brun et vint se concentrer sur lui. Heureusement, Hinata avait l'œil et avait tout de suite trouvé LA tenue idéale. Il paya et partit chez Naruto non sans prendre un coup de coude que Kiba destinait à Shino.

Chez Naruto, une mauvaise surprise attendait Sasuke : le blond ne savait pas quoi mettre pour la fête et lui demandait des conseils

-Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Hinata ? Râla Sasuke avant même le début de la séance d'essayage

-Je l'ai fait mais elle est devenue toute rouge et elle a dit que son cœur était pas encore prêt à ça

-Vous vous parlez encore alors ?

-Ouais ! Je lui avais promis après tout.

Naruto avait pris connaissance des sentiments d'Hinata à son égard deux semaines plus tôt. Bien sur, Hinata n'avait pas osé lui dire : Naruto l'avait appris par … Sakura ! Cette dernière avait pété un plomb contre Naruto qui lui disait qu'elle ne voyait pas la profondeur de ses sentiments pour elle et elle avait répondu « quand on est autant aimé par une fille comme Hinata , on devrait s'en contenter ! ». Naruto, abasourdi, était allé parler à Hinata et malheureusement pour la jeune fille, il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme elle le voudrait. Néanmoins, ils s'étaient promis de rester amis et de se soutenir ce qui avait maintenu la bonne ambiance entre les jeunes ninjas de Konoha.

-Bon alors, t'en penses quoi de ce pull ? Demanda Naruto en brandissant le vêtement devant lui

-Bof … ça fait pas élégant ça fat juste pas comme d'habitude

-Ok…..et ça ?

Il lui présenta une chemise blanche avec le symbole du village brodé sur la poche

-Ca pourrait être pas mal, essaye pour voir

Naruto commença à enlever son T-shirt pour enfiler la chemise. Sasuke le regardait se débattre avec les manches un peu trop longues et les boutons avec un air amusé.

- Viens m'aider au lieu de te marrer !

Le brun se leva pour aider son coéquipier à boutonner correctement sa chemise. Un souvenir fugace lui traversa l'esprit alors que ses doigts effleuraient sans le vouloir la peau de Naruto. Il jeta un œil au blond qui fixait ses doigts comme s'il venait d'inventer une technique magique pour fermer une chemise.

-Ouf, merci ! Pourquoi y a autant de boutons là dessus ? Alors je suis comment ?

-Potable

-C'est tout ? Même pas beau ?

-Moi je suis beau, toi tu seras toujours juste potable, le titilla Sasuke

-Pff ! Dis plutôt que tu me préfères sans chemise du tout.

La remarque devait lui avoir échappé car quand Sasuke se retourna pour vérifier que c'était bien Naruto qui avait dit cette phrase, Ce dernier était rouge vif. Le brun ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi répondre. Il attrapa les cartons qu'il devait emmener chez lui et rentra aussi vite qu'il put. Une fois chez lui, dans sa panique et sa précipitation, il marcha sur son lacet et tomba la tête la première contre sa table basse. Si cette dernière allait très bien, le crâne de Sasuke avait nettement moins apprécier le choc et il était à présent affublé d'un superbe bleu sur la mâchoire. Vraiment cette journée était une catastrophe ! Sasuke maudit les chiens, les réveils, les tables basses, les chemises, le vent, les cabines d'essayage et les fêtes dans le désordre.

Le soir venu, tout le monde était donc chez lui pour l'anniversaire de Tenten. Les garçons avaient suivi la consigne et avait fait des efforts pour paraître classe, et les filles étaient elles aussi ravissantes. Tenten était ravie de sa soirée, de ses cadeaux et de la présence de tout le monde…..tout le monde ? Non. Les cousins Hyûga étaient en retard . Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, le silence se fit dans la salle.

Sasuke attribua d'abord ce silence soudain au duo lui même : Neji plaisait déjà pas mal aux filles d'ordinaire alors en costume il y avait de quoi être bouche bée et Hinata était vraiment belle dans sa robe de soirée, assez belle en tout cas pour que Sasuke le remarque.

Puis deux détails attirèrent son attention : les deux cousins se tenaient la main. Personne ne savait vraiment quel était le lien entre ces deux là. La froideur de Neji laissait croire à de la haine, la distance de leur vouvoiement désignait plus une relation de respect, la douceur d'Hinata toute particulière envers lui faisait penser à de l'amitié et le coté sur-protecteur tenait plus du lien fraternel. Rien de concret ne permettait de confirmer ou infirmer les thèses de chacun alors les voir arrivés main dans la main était un choc. En plus, Hinata avait les joues et les yeux rouges : elle avait pleuré.

Ino, Kiba et Shino se jetèrent sur elle pour savoir ce qui se passait. Elle leur répondit en sanglotant :

-Mon….ma famille….a décidé de me marier

-Hein ! S'écria la salle

-Mais tu n'es pas encore majeur, Hinata, ce n'est pas possible, lui dit Ino d'un ton apaisant

-En fait, je ne le savais pas …. Ma famille a signé mon contrat de mariage depuis des années

-Ta famille hein….dit doucement Kiba dont les yeux se remplirent de haine. Elle t'aura vraiment tout fait subir. Alors avec qui dois-tu te marier ?

-U….Uchiwa Sasuke-san

Le silence revint et toute l'assistance se tourna vers le brun, incapable de réagir

Oui, décidément, cette journée était la pire de sa vie

* * *

Kyouya : et voilà ! premier chapitre !

Mina : t'es contente de l'avoir enfin sorti du placard ton histoire de mariage arrangé sasu/hina ?

Kyouya : c'est vrai que je l'ai en tête depuis un moment.

Mina : Neji va garder son T-shirt cette fois ?

Kyouya : mais euh ! ok je l'ai fait une fois et ça servait à rien mais tu crois vraiment que Naruto est assez bête pour pas savoir mettre correctement des boutons ?

Mina : c'est Naruto, plus rien ne me surprendrai de sa part

Kyouya : pas faux ! Bon ben , reviews, critiques, idées complémentaires ( je garde tout !) ou juste petits encouragements sont toujours les bienvenus !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : ben vous allez pas le croire mais les personnages sont toujours pas à moi.

Petit mot de kyouya : j'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout où va me mener cette fic ! Je n'ai rien écrit à l'avance, rien planifié, rien imaginé donc ce sera selon mon humeur du jour ! Vous allez voir ce qui arrive quand on ne prévoit pas une fin toute faite et qu'on laisse traîner son imagination

* * *

Ino dormit très peu cette nuit là. Après l'annonce par Hinata de son mariage arrangé avec Sasuke, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées.

Flashback :

Hinata arrive à la fête. Elle pleure en tenant la main de Neji. Ino se précipite vers elle pour la consoler : elle pense même un instant que Neji la force à lui prendre la main mais en fit elle réalise que s'il la lâche, sa cousine va s'effondrer. En bonne amie, elle passe son bras autour des épaules dénudées de la jeune fille. Elle est tellement belle ce soir ! Cette robe et cette coiffure lui vont si bien ! Une vraie princesse ! Alors pourquoi des larmes viennent gâcher ce tableau magnifique ?

Et Hinata leur annonce le pourquoi de ses larmes : elle et Sasuke vont devoir se marier. En prononçant le nom de son fiancé, Hinata s'écroule et pleure de plus belle. Ino la serre contre elle et jette un coup d'œil dans la salle. C'est comme si les pleurs d'Hinata avait fait tomber le bâtiment. Tous les invités sont abasourdis, le silence dure quelques secondes puis quelques filles se mettent à hurler « pourquoi ? », « c'est pas juste », « moi aussi je voudrais être fiancé à Sasuke ». Ino note mentalement leurs noms et se jure de les gifler un peu plus tard. Comment peuvent-elles envier Hinata ? Elle est en train de pleurer devant tous ses amis, elle va devoir épouser quelqu'un qu'elle connaît à peine et ces filles voudraient être à sa place ?!

Kiba et Neji aident Hinata à se relever tandis qu'Ino part récupérer ses affaires.

-Je vais l'emmener chez moi pour cette nuit, explique-t-elle aux deux garçons. Elle va avoir besoin de parler et de pleurer je pense et il ne faudrait pas gâcher complètement la fête de Tenten.

-Mais ….

-Non, Neji, l'interrompt-elle, tu dois rester. Tu es l'équipier de Tenten. Ce soir, Hinata n'a besoin que d'une amie, pas d'un chevalier servant.

Neji ne tiqua même pas. Il laissa partir Ino avec sa cousine en ajoutant qu'il viendrait la chercher le lendemain matin.

Arrivées chez Ino, le sujet qui fâche fut abordé d'entrée :

-Tu es amoureuse de Sasuke, Hinata ?

-Non….je ne la connais même pas vraiment…on ne s'est jamais parlé plus que cela

Elle ne pleurait plus mais gardait les yeux baissés. Ino ne l'avait pas vu aussi triste même après que Naruto l'ait repoussée. Cet incident avait permis à Ino de réaliser à quel point Hinata était courageuse : elle avait pleurer un peu bien sur mais elle avait immédiatement ou presque retrouver le sourire et Naruto et elle s'entendaient tellement bien que personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

-Mais…reprit Hinata, peut être qu'il est gentil au fond…Neji n'est pas très bavard non plus mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être quelqu'un de bien et …

-Et la comparaison s'arrête là ! La coupa Ino. Neji n'est pas le plus sociable des garçons mais il est gentil avec toi, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs ! Sasuke est le seul qui résiste à ton charme

Cette phrase fit légèrement rougir Hinata. La popularité de la Hyûga auprès des habitants était inégalée : les enfants aimaient son coté maternelle, les filles appréciaient sa discrétion et sa modestie, les garçons la trouvaient mignonne ou juste pas chiante et les adultes étaient attendris par ce petit bout de femme qui ferait une mère et une épouse très convenable. Il n'y avait que dans sa famille qu'Hinata n'était pas populaire.

-Tu as essayé de refuser au moins ?

-Oui mais…

Pour toute réponse, elle souleva sa robe jusqu'à mi-cuisse [ on se calme, les mecs ! et découvrit un énorme bleu de forme allongée qui remontait le long de son fémur.

-Grand-mère n'aime pas qu'on la contredise ou qu'on objecte ses décisions.

-En effet ! Avec quoi t'a-t-elle frappée ?

-Sa canne...comme à chaque fois.

Ino détestait se sentir inutile à ce point. Hinata subissait les brimades et les violences de sa famille depuis des années, peut être depuis toujours mais elle gardait tout en elle, comme d'habitude. Elle avait refusé que quiconque intervienne pour elle, même l'Hokage avait proposé d'aller juste en discuter avec les Hyûga mais Hinata l'avait supplié de ne pas le faire. Personne ne comprenait cette attitude ni celle de Neji : lui qui surveillait Hinata à longueur de temps laissait faire sans rien dire ! Ino préfèrait ne pas y croire.

Epuisées, les deux jeunes filles s'endormirent mais plusieurs fois dans la nuit, Ino fut réveillée par les pleurs et les supplications de son amie dans son sommeil.

Neji vint tôt pour récupérer sa cousine. Elle était encore sous la douche lorsqu'il arriva alors Ino fit entrer le jeune homme dans la cuisine où elle essayait d'avaler quelque chose

-Tu veux manger ? Demanda-t-elle

-Pas faim

-Moi non plus en fait. Cette histoire me prend trop la tête, ça me coupe l'appétit.

-….

-Neji ?

-Oui ?

-Jure moi que tu n'es pas d'accord avec tout ça

-Tout quoi ?

-Ne le fais pas exprès ! Le mariage, les insultes, les coups ! Dis moi que tu n'approuves pas je t'en prie

-Qu'est ce que ça changerait ?

Le ton de Neji était abattu. Cela suffit à Ino pour être rassurée.

-Je ne veux pas que Hinata soit déçue en plus de tout

-Déçue ?

-Par toi, Neji !Je ne voulais pas entendre un truc du genre « je suis juste chargé de la surveiller et la protéger. Si sa famille lui fait quelque chose, ça ne me regarde pas »

-Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça ! Neji criait presque

-Elle va avoir besoin de nous….besoin de toi…encore plus que d'ordinaire.

-Elle n'a pas besoin de moi d'ordinaire

-Je t'assure que si. Reste près d'elle s'il te plaît. Nous allons trouver un moyen de l'aider.

Hinata arriva dans la cuisine, salua son cousin et tous deux repartir. Ino finit de se préparer et partit chez Chouji. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle n'eut même pas à sonner qu'il lui avait ouvert

-Comment tu as su que …. Commença –t-elle ?

-Je te guettais à la fenêtre. Je savais que tu viendrais tôt.

Ino entoura Chouji de ses bras et l'embrassa. Il était toujours aussi parfait, aussi prévenant et gentil avec elle. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis presque 3 ans et Ino n'en revenait toujours pas. Chouji n'était pas vraiment le canon de beauté que veulent se taper toutes les filles du village mais à ses yeux, il était le seul, l'unique. il supportait sa mauvaise humeur, ses caprices et n'était jamais avare de tendresse ni de câlins. Etre dans ses bras avait le don de tout faire oublier à Ino depuis le premier jour de leur histoire et là elle avait vraiment besoin d'oublier juste un instant.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et commencèrent à discuter. Depuis le temps, ils ne se cachaient plus rien et se rapportaient les moindres faits et gestes des autres.

-La soirée s'est quand même bien passé après notre départ ?

-Il y a eu quelques minutes de flottement mais Lee a commencé à danser en entrainant les filles chacune leur tour et l'ambiance est revenue. A part ça, la soirée était chouette.

-« A part ça » comme tu dis.

-Il faudra maintenir une bonne distance entre Sakura et Hinata quelques temps. Elle est folle de rage et j'ai l'impression qu'elle croit qu'Hinata a tout manigancé

-Ça lui passera, je la connais.

-Hinata est comment ?

-Effondrée, malheureuse et avec une jolie trace de coup de canne sur la jambe. Cadeau de fiançailles de sa grand-mère !

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

-J'en sais rien

-Moi je sais

Les deux amoureux se retournèrent. Shino était derrière eux

-Comment t'es entré ? Demanda Ino

-La porte était entrouverte

-T'as une solution pour Hinata ?

-Une solution, peut être pas mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous épauler.

-Epauler ?

-Je suppose qu'on va chercher à faire annuler le mariage non ?

C'était si évident ? En fait oui ! A l'instant où Hinata avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Sasuke, Ino et Chouji s'était dit qu'il fallait empêchait cela !

-Et qui est cette personne qui peut nous aider ?

-Je lui ai écrit. C'est quelqu'un d'un village voisin, ça devrait lui prendre un jour ou deux pour venir

-Il viendra rapidement ?

-J'en suis certain .

Ino se relaxa un instant. Ils ne seraient pas seuls pour affronter les Hyûga et cette perspective la rassurait.

En effet, deux jours plus tard, Shino vint annoncer à tout le monde que le coup de main arrivait dans la soirée. Ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous dans un resto du village assez agité le soir pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

-A votre avis, c'est un avocat ou un truc comme ça ? S'interrogea Lee

-Je penche plutôt pour un rat de bibliothèque qui a tout lu sur tout et qui maîtrise autant les affaires de mariage que l'élevage des cigognes, affirma Temari

-Moi je parie sur un pote de Shino qui a réussi à faire annuler son propre mariage arrangé, proposa Naruto.

Sasuke et Hinata ne participait pas aux échanges et aux suppositions. Ils étaient impatients tous les deux : Hinata espèrant un miracle et Sasuke priant pour un spécialiste juridique.

Shino arriva enfin avec son spécialiste…..enfin plutôt SA spécialiste. La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait tranchait franchement avec l'image du rat de bibliothèque et de l'avocat : elle était de taille moyenne, petite même, avec des cheveux blonds courts retenus par une barrette bleu azur qui s'accordait avec ses yeux et sa robe mi longue très décolletée ! A coté de Shino, planqué sous sa masse de fringues beige et ses lunettes, on aurait dit une poupée à coté d'une statue de marbre ! l'inconnue salua tout le monde d'un grand geste du bras et se présenta :

-Salut tout le monde ! Shin m'a dit que vous aviez un problème avec un contrat de mariage alors je viens vous aider ! Je m'appelle Karin et je suis la fiancée de Shino !

* * *

Kyouya : à suivre ! Ha ha ha quelle sadique je suis !

Mina : c'était pas moi qui devait être fiancée à Shino ?

Kyouya : si mais tu allais te plaindre, me dire que t'aurais préféré Shikamaru et me reprocher les cheveux blonds alors ce sera pas toi

Mina : sinon je veux pas dire mais t'as encore mis Ino et Chouji ensemble !

Kyouya : pour moi ils sont aussi évidents que…ah mais je peux pas le dire ça va gâcher la surprise

Mina : tu penses à Naruto et Sasuke pas vrai ?

Kyouya : ….oui…..

Mina : t'en fais pas on avait compris

Kyouya : bon ben voilà le chapitre est en ligne, Karin est arrivée donc l'histoire va vraiment se lancer ! Reviews svp bien sur. Je continuerai cette histoire pendant les vacances car je n'aurai pas internet avant. A bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : A part Karin, aucun personnage ne m'appartient ! Kishimoto-sama les prête généreusement à toutes les cinglés comme moi !

Résumé : Hinata et Sasuke sont donc fiancés depuis des années sans le savoir. Ino et Chouji sont ensemble depuis longtemps et veulent les aider, Shino ramène quelqu'un pour les épauler mais cette personne se présente comme sa propre fiancée !

Petite note de Kyouya : désolée, désolée ! Je pensais être en vacances une semaine plus tôt pardon pardon ! Ah oui, bonne nouvelle, je sais ENFIN où cette histoire va me mener ! Voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture !

* * *

Tenten dévisageait tour à tour les cinq filles autour d'elle. Ino riait fort et secouait Sakura qui faisait littéralement la gueule depuis l'annonce des fiançailles de SON Sasuke-kun, Temari souriait de temps en temps et paraissait moins s'ennuyer que d'habitude, Hinata alternait les phases de sourire timide et de rougissement plus ou moins fort et Karin parlait très fort au milieu de tout ce beau monde. Après que Shino la leur ait présenté, Karin avait déclaré que pour régler le souci de Sasuke et Hinata, elle devait mieux connaître tout le monde. Ino avait alors proposé que les filles passent la soirée chez elle ce qu'elles avaient toutes accepté.

Karin n'avait vraiment rien en commun avec son fiancé : son look était aussi tape-à-l'œil que celui de Shino était discret, elle était aussi bavarde qu'il était silencieux et surtout, peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de connaître vraiment Shino mais on cernait Karin en quelques minutes.

Les filles parlaient de tout et de rien depuis maintenant une heure au moins. Elles s'étaient raconté les meilleurs souvenirs, les moments de tristesse et les coups de gueule de chacune…. Enfin pas vraiment chacune ! Tenten réalisa qu'il n'y avait que les filles du village qui s'étaient dévoilées !

-Et toi, Karin, parles-nous un peu de toi, amorça Tenten

-Moi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Ben …. Dis-nous comment t'as rencontré Shino par exemple !

-En fait, commença-t-elle en souriant, mes parents m'ont emmenée à Konoha le jour de mes six ans en me disant que, pour mon anniversaire, ils allaient m'offrir un prince ! En arrivant, ils m'ont présentée à Shino et sa famille et chaque parti a signé le contrat de mariage. Pendant ce temps, Shin et moi jouions dehors avec les insectes de sa famille. J'avais assez peur des petites bêtes quand j'étais enfant mais je m'étais dit que si mon prince aimait les insectes alors je devrai faire des efforts !

-Ha ha ha c'est adorable !

-Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'y habituer ! Mais Shin m'a beaucoup aidé.

-Je …. Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre quelqu'un appeler Shino-kun juste « Shin » un jour, avança Hinata.

-Honnêtement, je l'appelle comme ça depuis si longtemps que je ne peux pas te dire comment c'est venu !

Hinata souriait en surface mais son cœur restait serré : d'abord, elle avait espéré une aide plus…professionnelle que Karin, ensuite elle était surprise de voir avec quelle facilité la jeune fille parlait de son maraige arrangé alorq qu'elle-même avait les larmes aux yeux chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Enfin, elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle était un peu jalouse : Shino était sans doute plus froid encore que Neji et Sasuke réunis et jusque là elle croyait que son cercle d'intimes se limitait à Kiba et elle. Elle était un peu fière d'avoir su se faire apprécier de Shino alors savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule avait un coté vexant.

-Sinon, reprit Karin, tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un Hina-chan ?

Le silence se fit pendant deux ou trois secondes. Le sujet amoureux avait été soigneusement évité jusque là pour conserver un semblant de bonheur chez Hinata et de bonne humeur chez Sakura. Karin rebondit sur le silence mais pas correctement :

-C'est le « Hina-chan » qui vous choque ? Je suis plus vieille que vous, j'ai 22 ans alors c'est normal…. Alors Hina-chan ?

-Ah euh…. Eh bien…il y a…enfin il y avait…. Naruto-kun..

-Le blond aux yeux bleus avec un sourire à tomber ?

-Ça dépend des goûts mais oui c'est lui, grimaça Sakura

-T'es difficile Sakura-chan ! Il est pas si mal. Pourquoi t'as dit « il y avait » reprit Karin en se tournant à nouveau vers Hinata, il t'a jeté ?

-Ah. Oui et non… en fait il a appris mes sentiments pour lui…. Mais il n'était pas amoureux de moi…. Il a été très gentil quand même et on s'entend bien aujourd'hui !

-C'est vrai que Naruto est un mec super gentil renchérit Ino, mais faut croire que Sakura préfère se frotter au mur Sasuke toute sa vie

-La ferme Ino, grogna l'intéressée, quand on voit avec qui tu sors….

-Qu'est ce que tu lui reproches ? Chouji est un amour et je ne l'échangerais pas contre tous les Sasuke du monde !

-Alors toi tu es avec Chouji nota Karin, et Temari est avec ton autre coéquipier c'est ça ?

-Pas de tout l'interrompit Temari tout en gardant son calme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout le monde est persuadé que Shikamaru et moi sommes ensemble. On travaille souvent à deux c'est vrai mais ça s'arrête là.

-On dit ça on dit ça, la taquina Ino

-Vous feriez un si joli couple rajouta Tenten.

-Eh bien ça restera au conditionnel, point final.

-Et toi Tenten, tu as quelqu'un en vue ? Lui demanda Sakura, qui semblait avoir rangé sa mauvaise humeur au profit de sa curiosité.

-Bof, pas vraiment. Lee et moi allons au ciné de temps en temps mais ça reste entre amis. Neji me plaisait pas mal à une époque mais il ne voit qu'Hinata alors….

Cette remarque faisait toujours rougir Hinata tant elle débordait de sous-entendus. Tenten ne l'utilisait d'ailleurs pas innocemment, elle avait des doutes concernant les cousins Hyûga mais la seule fois où elle avait osé les exposer à ses amies, elles avaient été choquées. Les mariages entre cousins étaient pourtant assez communs dans les clans de ninjas mais peut être que dans ces cas là, on parlait plus d'amour familial que d'amour tout court.

-Alors, Hina-chan ? Que réponds-tu à ça ?

-Euh.. Neji nii-san et moi…. sommes cousins…. et…. et….

-Et il a les yeux rivés sur toi à longueur de temps, ajouta Tenten. En plus, il ne parle, pour ainsi dire, qu'à toi, n'est gentil qu'avec toi et tu es nettement moins gênée avec lui qu'avec les autres garçons !

-Et qu'avec nous aussi, renchérit Sakura ! Je vous ai entendus discuter l'autre jour, tu ne bégayais pas et tu ne rougissais pas !

-Mais. Reprit Hinata…. Enfin c'est normal…. on vit ensemble alors…. C'est plus facile de parler avec sa famille.

Karin allait en rajouter mais Ino lui fit un signe discret pour la faire taire. Sakura relança la conversation sur les autres garçons tandis que sa meilleure amie glissait à l'oreille de Karin « je t'expliquerai quand elles partiront »

-En tout cas, Neji est vraiment super mignon, enchaîna Sakura.

-Je trouve que vous n'avez pas trop à vous plaindre à Konoha niveau beaux mecs, rajouta Karin. T'es pas d'accord Temari ?

-Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ça mais je dois reconnaître que niveau physique et personnalité, ici, on a l'embarras du choix. A Suna, le désert a tendance à rendre les garçons assez distants et sérieux. Des garçons comme Naruto ou Lee, ça n'existe pas à Suna.

-Vous en avez de la chance, grinça Sakura. Naruto me gonfle avec ses « Sakura-chan » à longueur de journée ! Il a pas encore compris qu'il ne m'intéressait pas ? Quel nul !

« Il fait exactement la même chose que toi avec Sasuke » pensèrent les autres filles.

-Tu es dure, Sakura, Naruto est marrant et c'est un bon copain intervint Ino

-Et il est plutôt pas mal ajouta Karin

-Tu le trouves mignon ?

-Ben franchement, tout à l'heure au resto, je n'ai vu que des beaux partis !

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu leur trouves à tous ? L'interrogea Temari

-Voyons…. Sasuke, Sai et Neji sont super sexy ça c'est évident, Chouji a une tête à être un bon père, Shikamaru doit être à tomber quand il sourit, et Kiba, Naruto et Lee sont le genre à toujours faire des efforts pour faire plaisir à leurs copines. Ca crève les yeux, pour moi en tout cas. Et bien sur, il y a Shino mais c'est différent. Lui je l'aime alors je ne vois que les bons côtés.

Les autres en étaient bouche bée. En à peine deux heures de discussion cacophonique dans un resto bondé, Karin avait cerné la personnalité de chaque garçon et probablement de chaque fille autour de la table. En plus, elle déclarait comme si de rien n'était qu'elle aimait son fiancé imposé : on parlait bien de Shino, là ?

-Désolée de te demander ça, Karin, mais qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à ton fiancé ?

-Difficile à dire, honnêtement. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, je l'aime depuis des années ! Quand j'étais ado, vers 15-16 ans, j'ai essayé de me rebeller contre ces sentiments mais pas moyen de me mettre quelqu'un d'autre en tête ! Shino est mon premier et mon seul amour à ce jour.

-C'est si romantique, souligna Hinata, Shino a beaucoup de chance d'être aimé comme ça.

La soirée continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que Neji vienne récupérer sa cousine, signe qu'il était tard pour chacune des filles. Au moment de partir, Ino retint Karin et lui proposa discrètement de dormir chez elle ce qu'elle accepta. Une fois installées dans leurs lits, la conversation prit vite un ton plus sérieux que le reste de la soirée.

-Vas-y Ino, expliques moi le problème entre Hinata et Neji

-C'est pas tellement Neji le problème, c'est la famille Hyûga tout entière : Hinata n'est pas une kunoichi d'exception, un génie du combat ou un fin stratège contrairement à Neji. Chez les Hyûga, la famille est divisée en deux branches : Hinata fait partie de la « haute » dirons nous et Neji de la « basse » et pour cela, ils sont mérpisés tous les deux par le reste de la famille. Hinata est du « bon coté » mais elle n'est pas un génie, Neji est brillant mais du « mauvais coté ». Neji a fini par s'y faire et supporte le mépris des chefs de famille mais Hinata est carrément insultée, voire battue, par ses propres parents : sa grand-mère la frappe régulièrement pour des broutilles et même sans raison ! C'est elle, la grand-mère, qui dirige la famille et qui a décidé de ce mariage entre Sasuke et Hinata.

-Eh ben tu parles d'une situation. La pauvre Hina-chan ! Déjà que son futur mari préfère quelqu'un d'autre…

-Hein ? De qui tu parles ? Tu crois que Sasuke est amoureux ?

-J'en suis quasi-certaine et, à mon avis, il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et cette personne de pas très avouable.

-Tu penses à qui ?

-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse…

-Allez, crache le morceau

Trop tard, Karin venait de s'endormir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ino se retint de la réveiller en pensant que la jeune fille avait voyagé toute la journée mais quand même ! Elle aurait pu lâcher un nom avant ! Ino réfléchit : avec qui Sasuke pouvait-il avoir un comportement différent ?

« A part Naruto, je ne vois pas qui. » Pensa-t-elle.

Quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, Ino entendit un « ting », comme si elle venait enfin de comprendre une énigme indéchiffrable. Se pourrait-il que...

* * *

Kyouya : enfin le chapitre 3 ! Navrée encore pour l'attente, je vais essayer d'avancer au maximum cette semaine.

Mina : t'as réussi à faire un chapitre complet sans changer de lieu avec un « pendant ce temps » ou un truc du genre ! C'est la révolution ou quoi ?

Kyouya : je voulais planter le décor un peu mieux ! Comme ça, on sait à peu près où en sont les filles avec chaque garçon…enfin presque

Mina : comment ça presque ?

Kyouya : tu verras dans les prochains chapitres niark niark ! Reviews please


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Karin est de moi donc elle m'appartient mais les autres sont à Kishimoto-sama !

Note de Kyouya : je remercie bb pour ses encouragements et son enthousiasme à vouloir la suite de cette histoire. J'en profite pour vous encourager, vous, lecteurs de cette fic, à me laisser des reviews, à me donner votre avis et bien sur à continuer à lire ! Sur ce, la suite !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, plusieurs habitants de Konoha se réveillèrent la tête pleine de questions, d'angoisses et de doutes. La première de ceux-là fut sans doute Sakura qui ouvrit les yeux avant l'aube. Sa tête avait préféré passer la nuit sur le torse de son amant plutôt qu sur l'oreiller apparemment car son visage avait laissé une marque rouge juste sous l'épaule du jeune homme. Sakura eut un léger frisson et choisit de resserrer son étreinte sur son amant plutôt que de se pencher pour rattraper le drap qui avait glissé jusqu'au niveau de leurs hanches. La jeune fille réalisa alors qu'elle était nue (enfin ça elle le savait depuis la veille bien sur) et que sa poitrine n'était plus dissimulée sous le drap pudique. Elle opta alors pour le rattrapage de drap et commença à se redresser pour le saisir quand une main la retint

-Si tu as froid, viens plus près, Sakura lui fit la voix encore un peu endormie de Sai derrière elle.

-Désolée je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non, je te regardais dormir répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle

-Menteur !

-D'accord je t'ai menti. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit toi qui m'aies réveillé quand même.

Etrange comme ces matins là se ressemblaient, se dit Sakura. Les fois précédentes, elle s'était toujours réveillée la première, avait attendu le réveil de Sai et, au final, ce n'était que lorsqu'elle voulait quitter le lit qu'il la retenait en prétendant qu'il ne dormait plus non plus. Sai se leva en jetant le drap sur les épaules de Sakura et partit vers la cuisine. Sakura, comme toujours, resta assise en tailleur sur le lit, le drap sur la tête, à repenser à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Et aux autres nuits… et à la première.

C'était peu de temps après le retour de Sasuke au village. Sakura était folle de joie de voir son équipe enfin reconstituée alors elle savourait ses instants : revoir Sasuke les sourires de Naruto ( les vrais, pas ceux qu'il simulait pour la rassurer), les entraînements avec Kakashi-sensei en retard et les disputes entre Sai et Naruto. Tout était redevenu comme avant et la présence de Sai renforçait encore le bonheur de Sakura. Et puis bien sur, la paix n'avait duré que quelques semaines. Dès leur troisième mission ensemble, Naruto et Sasuke avaient repris leurs engueulades inutiles de rivaux, les petites phrases désagréables et les insultes ! Sakura savait que c'était leur façon à eux de se montrer qu'ils s'aimaient bien mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur au fond d'elle. Elle se répétait souvent « s'ils se disputaient vraiment et que Sasuke était vexé, il repartirait ! Et Naruto le poursuivrait encore et je serais seule à nouveau » et cette pensée lui donnait des cauchemars et des insomnies. Un soir, après une mission, Naruto et Sasuke étaient partis vexés chacun de leur côté sans dire au revoir à personne. Sai était amusé de ce comportement mais Sakura craqua : elle se disait « ça y est, ils se détestent, ça ne va plus » et commença à sangloter puis à pleurer franchement. Sai avait essayé de la rassurer et de la calmer mais rien à faire

-Je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça ! Répétait-elle à son équipier. S'ils me laissent encore, je … je ne sais pas ce que je ferai !

Sai l'avait ramené chez elle avec douceur sans lui faire remarquer que lui serait là. Après, Sakura ne se souvient plus très bien : des larmes sur l'épaule de Sai, un besoin de se sentir aimée, un premier baiser maladroit mais fougueux échangé et … la nuit passée ensemble à s'aimer sans se poser de questions, sans penser aux conséquences. Sakura avait attendu le matin comme le jugement dernier mais Sai ne lui avait rien demandé, pas d'explications, pas de questions sur ses sentiments, rien ! Alors elle non plus n'avait rien dit et ils avaient fait une croix sur cette nuit d'un accord tacite. Mais il y en avait eu une deuxième, lorsque son père avait quitté la maison sans rien laisser d'autre qu'un mot d'excuses minable, et à partir de là, ils passaient régulièrement la nuit ensemble pour oublier les moments de tristesse, de blues ou juste pour le plaisir de se sentir désirés et aimés.

Cependant, cette semaine faisait office d'exception : Sakura était venue tous les soirs depuis l'annonce du mariage d'Hinata et de Sasuke. Elle-même ne savait pas si elle venait pour oublier qu'elle allait perdre définitivement Sasuke ou pour calmer sa colère envers Hinata. Bien sur, son amie n'y était pour rien mais Sakura était jalouse de nature et ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ecœurée par ses propres sentiments, elle rejoignit Sai à la cuisine.

-Je t'aurai apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit, tu sais.

-C'est gentil, lui dit-elle en souriant mais je remuais trop de choses assise sur le lit.

-A quel sujet ?

-Un peu de tout.

-Ah bon. Confiture ou beurre sur ton pain ?

C'était tout Sai ça ! Quelqu'un d'autre aurait creusé le sujet pour savoir ce qui la tracassait mais pas lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'en fichait, c'est juste que ça ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit. Sakura sourit, soulagée de ne pas avoir à s'exposer et répondit « les deux ! » en souriant davantage.

Dans la demeure des Hyûga, Hinata fut réveillée en fanfare par quatre domestiques accourant partout dans sa chambre et lui criant diverses instructions dont elle ne retint pas la moitié. Apparemment, elle devait faire vite car sa grand-mère l'avait convoquée ce matin pour évoquer la cérémonie de mariage dans les détails. Hinata frissonna comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce mariage sans amour. Le frisson s'accentua quand elle comprit qu'elle serait seule avec sa grand-mère ce qui était en général synonyme d'insultes et de coups. Peu lui importait tout cela si ça pouvait faire annuler ces fiançailles ! Hinata ne craignait pas l'humiliation et la douleur mais être malheureuse toute sa vie était son pire cauchemar. Elle s'habilla et se dirigea vers l'aile ouest de la maison, là où sa grand-mère avait installé ses appartements lorsqu'elle avait repris le contrôle de la famille. Auparavant, c'était son époux qui agençait la maison et Hinata devait bien admettre que même si son grand-père était loin d'être ouvert d'esprit et sympathique, il était tout de même bien moins cruel et sans cœur que son épouse. Il était décédé depuis quatre mois maintenant et la famille avait dû apprendre à marcher au pas avec la nouvelle chef de clan.

Sur le chemin vers l'aile ouest, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers les jardins en espérant apercevoir son père et son cousin. Bingo ! Neji et son père s'entraînaient bel et bien dans les jardins extérieurs, loin des regards dédaigneux et désapprobateurs de la Sôke. Hiashi avait pris son neveu sous son aile depuis son premier passage à l'examen chuunin et tout le monde ne voyait pas d'un bon œil « l'intrusion » d'un membre de la Bunke dans la maison Hyûga. Hinata était sans doute la seule que ce changement enchanta : avoir de nouveau Neji près d'elle comme quand ils étaient enfants lui faisait du bien, elle se sentait toujours en sécurité avec lui. Bien sur, il était chargé de sa protection et sa loyauté envers Hiashi le poussait à accomplir sa tâche du mieux possible mais Hinata s'en fichait ! Elle aimait beaucoup son cousin depuis toujours alors sa simple présence lu faisait du bien. Elle se rapprocha des deux hommes discrètement pour ne pas les interrompre tout en les observant. Ils s'arrêtèrent presque à ce moment là pour reprendre leurs souffles et boire un peu.

-Tu progresses bien, Neji

-Merci mon oncle.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Neji était tellement formel dans sa façon de parler !

-Comment ça se passe avec ma fille ces derniers temps ? Demanda Hiashi

-Avec Hinata-sama ?

-Oui … elle va bien ? Ce… mariage ne la contrarie pas trop ?

-Eh bien…très franchement mon oncle, l'idée même de ce mariage la rend malade, j'en ai bien peur.

-C'est ce que je craignais ! Ma fille n'est peut être pas une kunoichi exceptionnelle mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle est mentalement forte. Quand ma mère a sorti ce contrat de mariage, j'ai tout de suite su qu'Hinata en souffrirait.

-Je voudrais l'aider, vous savez, je voudrais tellement…dit Neji en baissant la tête.

-Tout cela t'affecte donc ? Je pensais vraiment que ce serait le cadet de tes soucis.

-Je ne supporte pas de la voir malheureuse, je ferais n'importe quoi pour la voir sourire, n'importe quoi.

Neji rosit soudain un peu en réalisant qu'il parlait au père d'Hinata. Il parlait de sa cousine comme d'une femme plus que comme d'un membre de la famille et ça, il ne voulait pas le laisser transparaître. Hinata, toujours cachée, avait les larmes aux yeux devant tant de considération de la part des deux hommes les plus importants dans sa vie. Peu importe Naruto ou son fiancé, elle se fichait de les perdre mais son père et son cousin étaient ses soutiens dans cette famille qui la détestait alors les entendre s'inquiéter pour elle lui mettait du baume au cœur. Elle repartit vers les appartements de sa grand-mère sans la moindre appréhension : quand on a des gens qui vous aiment autant près de soi, rien ne peut vous arriver, Hinata en était convaincue et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, elle se sentait vraiment bien.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre coté du village, Karin se réveillait péniblement. Elle aurait volontiers dormi davantage mais un rapide coup d'œil lui rappela qu'elle était chez Ino et que ça ne se faisait pas de faire la grasse matinée chez un hôte. Son voyage pour venir à Konoha l'avait épuisée et la soirée avec les autres lui avait pompé les tréfonds de son énergie. Pourtant, pas question de se laisser aller ! Elle avait du boulot en perspective alors elle abandonna la notion même de repos en se disant qu'elle n'aurait que ça à faire quand Hinata et Sasuke seraient tranquilles avec tout ça. Elle rajusta ses vêtements de la veille, constata qu'une douche, ce serait pas du luxe et donc chercha Ino dans son appartement pour lui dire au revoir et rentrer chez elle fissa. Elle retrouva la grande blonde dans sa cuisine et, de toute évidence, en charmante compagnie. Ino et Chouji étaient en effet appuyé contre le plan de travail, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et s'embrassaient fougueusement tout en laissant leurs mains se balader sous les vêtements de l'autre.

-Si vous voulez vraiment faire l'amour dans la cuisine, je vous conseille plutôt la table, c'est moins froid que le carrelage du plan de travail, leur fit-elle remarquer en se raclant bruyamment la gorge.

Cette petite pique sépara les deux amoureux dans leurs attouchements mais Ino ne lâcha pas Chouji pour autant et si ce dernier était un peu gêné de la situation, Ino semblait assez fière d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit !

-On a préparé le petit-déj' reprit Ino toujours accrochée à son petit ami. Tu ne comptais pas partir avant ?

-En fait, si mais puisqu'il est prêt…

Ils se mirent à table et Ino lança la conversation d'un air sérieux.

-Bon qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda-t-elle à Karin

-Pour le mariage ?

-Bien sur, pas pour la migration des cigognes ! Tu sais quoi faire ?

-Eh bien, je vais commencer par jeter au coup d'œil à leur contrat. On ne sait jamais il y a peut être une clause qui permettrait de la casser. Mais si la famille Hyûga est aussi réactionnaire que tu me l'as dit, ça m'étonnerait.

-Et sinon ?

-Sinon, je dois tout faire pour que Sasuke et Hinata s'entendent mieux et pour ça j'aurai besoin de tout le monde. Sasuke prend ça trop à la légère et Hinata panique trop : ils changeraient un peu en se connaissant mieux je pense et ça nous aiderait à avancer. Enfin, il faut rallier tous les copains à notre cause : plus nombreux on sera, mieux ça vaudra.

-Ok je me charge de ce dernier point, assura Chouji. Je pense que même Gaara et Kankurô accepteront de nous aider

-Les frères de Temari, précisa Ino sous le regard interrogateur de la petite blonde. Gaara est le Kazekage du village de Suna, c'est l'équivalent de notre Hokage. L'avoir avec nous serait un plus. Je vais voir comment obtenir une copie du contrat de mariage. Par contre, pour améliorer l'ambiance entre Hinata et Sasuke….

-Ça j'ai mon idée ! Laisses moi gérer ça !

La sonnette retentit et Ino courut à l'interphone

-C'est Shino. Je viens récupérer Karin, il paraît que tu l'as retenue en otage.

-C'est pas vrai, rétorqua Ino. Entre deux minutes, je t'ouvre

-Pas le temps, je suis déjà en retard à mon entraînement, dis-lui de se dépêcher !

-Tu as entendu, Karin ? Lui dit Ino en lâchant le bouton de l'interphone, ton chevalier servant s'est mis en retard juste pour te voir c'est adorable !

-Je crois surtout que sa mère l'a envoyé me chercher pour qu'on discute ! Je ne suis pas passée la voir hier en arrivant.

-Allons, ta future belle-mère ne va pas se fâcher pour ça ! La taquina Ino. Elle doit être trop heureuse de voir son fils aimer et être aimé comme ça

-Qui a dit que Shin m'aimait ?

Elle rassembla ses affaires et partit en criant « au revoir » du couloir. Ino et Chouji encaissaient encore le choc : Karin aimait Shino, elle l'avait dit mais était-il possible que ce soit un amour à sens unique ? Ino estimait Karin chanceuse jusque là et depuis quelques secondes, elle en venait à plaindre Karin plus qu'Hinata

* * *

Kyouya : Et voilà le chapitre 4 !

Mina : T'as réussi à recaser le mot cigogne, bravo !

Kyouya : Pas fait exprès en plus ! pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, je comparais Naruto à une cigogne dans une autre fanfic

Mina : Ca vient de quoi ton obsession pour les cigognes ?

Kyouya : Vas savoir ! Reviews toujours et la suite arrive bientôt ! J'ai déjà planifié mes 3 prochains chapitres !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Karin est toute à moi, les autres, vous pouvez les exploiter aussi

Résumé : Karin et Ino prennent les choses en main et veulent résoudre le problème du mariage arrangé entre Sasuke et Hinata. Les autres personnages sont un peu effacés par tout ça alors je vais rattraper un peu...plus tard !

* * *

Se procurer une copie du contrat de mariage de Sasuke et Hinata fut encore plus simple qu'Ino l'avait pensé ! Elle était allée voir Tsunade juste assez tard pour qu'elle soit réveillée mais trop tôt pour qu'elle n'ait plus la gueule de bois et lui avait demander la copie avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de compassion pour son état. Elle se dirigeait maintenant vers l'appartement de Karin pour lui transmettre le précieux document tout en essayant de la déchiffrer. Essayer était le mot car le type qui avait écrit ça devait l'avoir fait avec un dico sous le bras et la ferme intention d'employer un maximum de mots d'habitude inutilisés ! Ino relisait la première phrase depuis dix minutes et ne la comprenait toujours pas ! Elle souhaita que les airs farfelus de Karin cachent une connaissance hors du commun du vocabulaire juridique.

En approchant de chez la petite blonde, elle réalisa qu'elle se rapprochait aussi de chez Naruto et croisa, sans véritable surprise, Sasuke sur le chemin.

-Salut Sasuke

-Oh, c'est toi, salut.

Ce simple « salut » mettait toujours du baume au cœur d'Ino : Sasuke l'avait toujours superbement ignorée et méprisée quand elle voulait qu'il la remarque mais quand il était revenu au village, il avait été ravi de constater qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et donc il pouvait lui parler sans « risques»

-Tu viens de chez Naruto ?

-Pourquoi tu crois ça ?

-Une intuiton répondit la blonde en souriant

-…

-J'ai raison alors ?

-Oui admit le brun

-Et qu'est ce que tu faisais chez Naruto ?

-Je venais savoir pourquoi il avait rater l'entraînement ce matin

-Ça lui ressemble pas ça

-C'est pour ça que je suis passé, Sakura et Sai n'ont pas voulu y aller.

-Et pourquoi était-il absent ?

-Apparemment son nouveau voisin a fait un boucan terrible toute la nuit alors il avait besoin de dormir

-Et tu es allé lui servir de doudou ?

-HEIN ? Qu' est ce que tu veux dire ?

Mais Ino s'éloignait déjà, un sourire pervers sur le visage. Elle était assez fière d'avoir remarqué l'ambigüité de la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto alors elle n'allait pas se gêner pour y faire le maximum d'allusions ! D'ailleurs, où en étaient-ils ces deux-là ?

Elle arriva chez Karin la tête pleine de questions sur les deux garçons, plus quelques petits fantasmes par ci par là qu'elle se jura d'effacer au plus vite de son imagination…quoique… . Elle frappa et entra directement en constatant que la porte était ouverte. L'appartement de Karin devait être un peu plus grand que celui de Naruto et certainement beaucoup plus propre aussi ! Des photos jonchaient les murs représentant des enfants qui riaient, Shino et Karin plus jeunes et, à la grande surprise d'Ino, la plupart de ses amis ! Les équipes de ninjas du village étaient toutes là : Naruto et Sakura, Neji et Lee, Kiba et Akamaru semblaient avoir été photographiés à leur inus car ils ne regardaient jamais l'objectif et l'angle de prise de vue était parfois suspect. Sous les photos, une chaine hi-fi dernier cri trônait au milieu d'une montagne de cds qui s'éparpillaient jusqu'à quatre tapis de gym collés les uns aux autres.

-Salut, Ino-chan. Désolée, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, amorça Karin derrière Ino

-Pas grave, j'arrive trop tôt on dirait

Karin n'était pas encore habillée et ne portait qu'un peignoir de bain très court et très rose ! Elle tenait une serviette dans les mains et frottait vigoureusement ses courts cheveux blonds pour les empêcher de dégouliner sur le parquet de la pièce principale.

-Désolée encore, reprit Karin, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec…

-JE TROUVE PAS MA JUPE BLEUE !

Une voix très aigüe de petite fille retentit dans tout l'appartement et un espèce de clone de Karin apparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain. La petite fille avait les mêmes cheveux blonds mais elle les portait long et c'était la seule différence notoire entre elle et la petite Karin sur les photos. En voyant Ino, l'enfant s'approcha sans timidité, la scruta de haut en bas et déclara :

-T'es qui, toi ? T'es moins belle que ma maman mais t'es belle quand même !

-Sarah ! La gronda Karin. Vas dans la chambre t'habiller et finit tes devoirs je viendrai vérifier plus tard.

La mini-Karin d'exécuta et laissa les deux jeunes filles seules dans le salon

-Excuse le désordre mais Sarah a absolument voulu défaire les valises sans moi hier ! La mère de Shin devait la garder mais elle a oublié alors tu penses si elle en a profité, cette chipie ! Elle a fait le tour de ma discothèque en mettant le son à fond !

-C'est pas grave, j'aimerais bien avoir une petite sœur moi aussi ! Tu en as des cd dis donc

-Ça fait partie de mon boulot, je suis chorégraphe. Et Sarah n'est pas ma sœur, c'est ma fille.

Bam ! Ino en tomba sur les fesses. Karin avait le chic pour annoncer ce genre de choses sur le ton de la conversation, comme si c'était un détail ! Alors, elle avait une fille ! Mais Sarah devait avoir au moins six ans alors ça voulait dire que….

-Quand j'avais quinze ans, je te l'ai dit, j'ai voulu me rebeller contre mon mariage, expliqua Karin. J'ai commencé à sortir avec des garçons plus ou moins fréquentables et j'ai fini par être enceinte. Son père s'est barré à la seconde où il l'a appris ! Quand Sarah est née, j'ai arrêté mes conneries et je suis redevenue calme pour elle. Elle n'a pas voulu rester chez mes parents ( ça je la comprends ! )alors je l'ai emmené avec moi.

-C'est dingue ! A mon âge, tu avais déjà vécu tellement de choses : fiancée, enceinte, mère !

-Je t'assure qu'il vaut mieux prendre le temps pour connaître ces choses là ! Je n'ai plus le luxe de mener une vie insouciante. Je voulais devenir danseuse professionnelle mais ce n'est pas assez stable pour une mère célibataire (enfin célibataire, tu vois ce qu je veux dire).

-Je vois

-Au fait, Chouji et toi, vous commencez à y penser, non ? Pas forcément aux enfants mais à… la stabilité disons ?

-Eh bien… oui et non… on en parle parfois mais rien ne s'est encore décidé

-Prenez votre temps si vous n'êtes pas surs ! J'aime ma Sarah plus que tout au monde mais j'aurais préféré l'avoir plus tard. Enfin, assez parlé de moi, tu as la copie de l'acte de mariage ?

Ino tendit la feuille à Karin qui entreprit de la déchiffrer. Pendant ce temps, Ino observait toujours les photos non sans s'interroger

-Dis-moi, commença-t-elle, c'est quoi ces photos ?

-Ah celles avec vous tous ? C'est Shin qui me les envoyaient régulièrement. Comme il me parlait de tout le monde dans ses lettres, je voulais savoir à quoi vous ressembliez mais Shin n'est pas du genre à vous demander des photos alors il les a prises en cachette. Au début, il faisait ça pour que je retienne les visages de chacun puis je pense que c'est devenu un jeu pour lui alors il a continué. Je parie d'ailleurs qu'il continue de le faire encore aujourd'hui. Si certaines te plaisent, sers-toi !

Ino fit le tour des photos et en aperçut une qui lui donna automatiquement le sourire : elle était devant le bureau de l'Hokage avec Shikamaru et Chouji, ils devaient avoir douze ans tous les trois. Shikamaru se tenait au centre et fixait un bout de papier dans ses mains d'un air agacé, sans doute dû à la tête de ses deux amis qui se fichaient de lui gentillement. Ino se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour où Shikamaru était devenu chuunin, comme de la plupart des jours passés avec les deux garçons. Leur équipe avait toujours paru différente des autres du fait de leur incroyable entente : on citait leurs stratègies, leurs missions et leurs relations comme des exemples pour chaque équipe ! Ino savait la chance qu'elle avait de travailler avec ces deux-là et Asuma, et elle n'avait jamais eu à le regretter.

De son coté, Karin avait fini de lire le contrat et se frottait les yeux d'un air contrarié.

-Alors ? Demanda Ino

-C'est à peu près ce que je craignais. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de faire sauter le contrat et c'est très mal parti

-Lequel ?

-Il faut que, le jour du mariage, les deux mariés aient trouvé une autre personne à épouser… et le mariage est dans 3 semaines !

Chez les Hyûga, Neji commençait à s'inquièter . Hinata était dans le bureau de leur grand-mère depuis deux bonnes heures et aucun bruit ne filtrait par la porte depuis qu'il était arrivé, soit depuis un quart d'heure. Quand il avait su que la chef de clan avait convoqué sa cousine, Neji avait accouru pour la soutenir contre la vieille femme. Il savait que ces réunions trop privées étaient prétextes à un déchaînement pur et simple de la chef de clan sur Hinata et il tremblait en imaginant dans quel était cette dernière pouvait être.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et Neji s'éloigna de la porte : sa simple vue mettait sa grand-mère dans une rage folle. La porte s'entrouvrit et Hinata fut littéralement balancé à l'extérieur où elle s'écroula. Neji paniqua et se rua vers elle pour lui porter secours. Elle respirait avec difficulté, ses manches de t-shirt avait été arrachées et laissaient à découvert ses bras meurtris. La jeune fille se tenait le bas ventre et sa jupe était tachée de sang. Neji manqua de hurler. Une envie de meurtre lui brûla la gorge et l'esprit…sans doute trop car sa grand-mère ressortit et, en le voyant, enclencha le terrible sceau sur le front de son petit-fils. Neji hurla pour de bon cette fois et tomba à terre, près de sa cousine, sur le coup de la douleur qui lui transperçait le crâne.

-Voilà votre seule place à tous les deux, cria leur grand-mère par dessus les suffoquements d'Hinata et les plaintes de Neji. A ma botte ! Plus bas que terre ! On aurait dû vous laisser mourir à la naissance tellement votre existence est une insulte à notre famille. Disparaissez !

Elle relâcha son pouvoir et la douleur dans la tête de Neji cessa. Le jeune homme haletait et peinait à se redresser mais il fit des efforts et, une fois debout, aida Hinata à se relever puis ensemble, se soutenant mutuellement, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Hinata pour soigner ses blessures. Neji la força à s'asseoir et commença à examiner ses plaies.

-Ce n'est rien, Neji-niisan, tout va bien, je …

-NE DITES PAS CA ! Hurla Neji, fou de rage. Ca ne peut pas aller, Hinata-sama vous êtes blessée ! Laissez moi m'occuper de vous

-Mais Neji…ça va aller pour…

Elle montra du doigt le front de son cousin, désignant la marque dissimulée par son bandeau frontal. Neji avait encore honte de cette marque et n'aimait pas que quoi que ce soit lui rappelle son existence. Hinata approcha davantage ses mains et ôta le bandeau de Neji pour découvrir le sceau maudit, encore rougi par la puissance du chakra de la chef de famille

-Hinata-sam…

-Chut…lui souffla-t-elle en lui embrassant doucement le front. Je suis désolée de tout ça Neji. Je vais faire des efforts pour diriger le clan et comme ça je fera disparaître cette cage, je te le promets

Les deux cousins avaient leurs têtes appuyées l'une contre l'autre et les yeux fermés pour profiter au maximum de ce trop rare moment de tendresse dans une famille si dure.

-Je t'ai entendu parler avec mon père tout à l'heure, continua Hinata en prenant les mains de Neji. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ton soutien, pour ta gentillesse, pour tout ! Ne prends plus de risques comme aujourd'hui, Neji. Ne viens plus à mon secours dans ces moments là car si on te fait du mal, j'en souffriais davantage.

-Hinata …

Tout deux en avaient oubliés leurs marques de politesse et leur vouvoiement. Neji soupira : la vie serait si belle et si tranquille s'ils pouvaient être juste comme ça, tous les deux.

-Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça, Hinata. Si tu as entendu ma conversation avec ton père, tu sais que je ne pourrai jamais te laisser seule. Je n'ai pas peur de ce sceau ni de ce qu'il représente quand tu l'embrasses. Je n'ai plus peur de rien dans ces moments là.

Il serra davantage les mains de sa cousine dans les siennes l'espace d'un instant puis reprit le baume apaisant sur le lit et l'appliqua doucement sur les plaies d'Hinata, au bord des larmes. La jeune fille ne savait pas si ses larmes seraient douloureuses du fait de ses blessures ou chaudes et agréables du fait de la gentillesse de Neji. Dans le doute, elle les retint.

* * *

Kyouya : chapitre 5 déjà ! comme le temps passe !

Mina : eh ben tu attaques des sujets durs toi : les filles-mères, la peur de l'engagement, les femmes battues …

Kyouya : eh oui ! Je sais qu'on ne voit pas encore ce que Sarah vient faire là mais patience, elle va intervenir dans les prochains chapitres ! il me fallait une figure enfantine pour certains sujets

Mina : et Konohamaru et ses potes ?

Kyouya : Naruto et compagnie ont tous environ dix-huit ans alors Konohamaru n'est plus un enfant !

Mina : exact ! Mais la conversation entre les deux cousins, c'est une déclaration d'amour ou pas ?

Kyouya : t'as vu marqué "je t'aime" quelque part ? Donc c'en ai pas une !

Mina : pour le moment ?

Kyouya : ah là là ce chapitre m'a vidé ! Reviews pour ma peine ?

Mina : c'est ça, évite le sujet !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Karin et Sarah sont à moi mais les autres sont à Kishimoto-sama. Je les lui rendrai un jour…peut être.

Petite note de Kyouya : j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre car, comme prévu, je n'ai pas été fichue de suivre le synopsis que j'avais préparé ! Pas de panique ( ça fait paniquer quelqu'un ?), je sais toujours à quoi je veux arriver et ça doit commencer à se voir donc voici le chapitre 6, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il fallait lui annoncer. Ino commençait déjà à chercher les mots qui conviendraient tout en versant un paquet de chips (piqué à Chouji) dans un saladier. A côté d'elle, Karin mixait des fruits tout en marquant de ses pieds le rythme du cd qui résonnait dans l'appartement. Sarah râlait à cause du bruit du mixer toutes les trente secondes environ et remettait la même chanson pop un peu niaise sur laquelle elle improvisait chaque fois une nouvelle chorégraphie. Aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'osait lui dire qu'elle devait en être à la quinzième écoute de la chanson et qu'elle n'avait jamais reproduit deux fois les mêmes gestes au même moment et que donc, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça une chorégraphie mais pendant ce temps là, elle ne venait plus chiper la nourriture qu'elles avaient prévu pour leur soirée. A sa seizième tentative de danse, Sarah se lassa et vint s'asseoir près de sa mère.

-Y a qui qui vient ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle

-Ça ne te regarde pas puisque tu vas dormir chez Shin lui répondit Karin en éloignant stratégiquement un bocal plein de bonbons des mains de la fillette.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je suis un fille aussi ! Je veux rester !

Elle avait passé l'après-midi à trouver un argument qui ferait fléchir Ino ou Karin sans succès. Si Karin commençait à perdre patience, Ino était attendrie puissance dix ! Les moues boudeuses de Sarah la faisait fondre et plus d'une fois elle avait failli accorder le droit à la petite fille de rester avec elles mais un coup d'œil à Karin lui rappelait que, même si elles comptaient aussi s'amuser, la soirée servait à aborder un sujet difficile.

Hinata serait mariée quoi qu'il arrive. Si Sasuke et elle ne voulaient pas se marier ensemble, ils devraient venir avec l'élu de leur cœur le jour de la cérémonie et accepter de l'épouser séance tenante. Ino avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas quelle solution arrangeait le mieux Hinata. Pour l'aider à avaler la pilule, Karin avait invité Tenten, Sakura et Temari à se joindre à elles et ce qui devait être une simple mise au point se transforma en soirée pyjama !

A 8h tapante, Shino passa chercher Sarah qui, à la surprise d'Ino, se jeta dans les bras du fiancé de sa mère en criant « oncle Shiiiiiiin ». Shino l'attrapa au vol et laissa l'enfant le câliner tandis qu'il attrapait le sac où Karin avait rangé le pyjama, la trousse de toilette et les jouets de sa fille pour la soirée.

-Ne la laisse pas veiller trop tard sinon elle sera impossible demain et elle doit venir avec moi pour les essayages.

-Ok je ne me laisserai pas faire

-Tu parles ! Ne la laisse pas dormir dans ton lit comme la dernière fois au moins. J'ai eu un mal de chien à la faire retourner dans son propre lit ensuite.

-Elle avait trois ans ! Se défendit Shino. C'est une grande fille maintenant, elle ne fait plus ce genre de caprice.

Karin et Sarah pouffèrent d'un air entendu puis la petite fille embrassa sa mère, souhaita une bonne soirée à Ino et partit main dans la main avec Shino.

-C'est bizarre de savoir que Shino ne sait pas dire non à un enfant, nota Ino

-Il a surtout la trouille ! Quand on sera mariés, il deviendra le beau-père de Sarah et cette idée l'angoisse. Je crois que Shin n'est pas fait pour avoir des enfants, soupira Karin.

Leurs invitées arrivèrent et elles s'installèrent sur les tapis de gym autour des cochonneries sucrées ou salées préparées par les deux blondes. L'ambiance était plus détendue que la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient réunies : Sakura avait encaissé le choc des fiançailles de son Sasuke-kun et Hinata paraissait plus détendue vis-à-vis de tout ça. Ce qui interpella Ino :

-Dis donc, Hinata, tu es beaucoup plus zen depuis quelques jours ! il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Hinata rougit pour toute réponse ce qui attisa la curiosité des autres

-Moi je dis qu'elle a reçu son premier baiser, avança Tenten

-Je pense qu'elle a eu une bonne nouvelle concernant son mariage, proposa Temari

-Elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle aimait Sasuke et elle est ravie de l'épouser, affirma Sakura

-Elle a reçu des compliments de quelqu'un qu'elle aime beaucoup, fit à son tour Karin

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Neji, conclut Ino

Cette dernière phrase vit passer Hinata d'un rose gêné à un rouge écrevisse.

-Bingo ! Cria Ino. Je le savais ! Neji a l'air bizarre aussi depuis trois-quatre jours

-Alors ? Quémandèrent les autres, curieuses.

-Eh bien…je…nous…il ne s'est pas vraiment passé quelque chose…Neji…je l'ai entendu parler avec mon père…et…j'ai réalisé qu 'ils tiennent un peu à moi tous les deux, qu'ils s'inquiètent de savoir si je vais bien…ça m'a fait très plaisir de l'entendre.

Les autres étaient attendries par l'idée d'un Neji prévenant mais Karin fixait Hinata gravement

-Hina-chan, pourquoi portes-tu un pyjama d'hiver ? Demanda-t-elle froidement

-Pardon ?

-Qu'est ce que tu caches sous ton pantalon et tes manches longues ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Karin bondit sur la Hyûga et releva les manches de son haut, dévoilant des traces de brûlures récentes, des bleus et des bandages. Sakura poussa un cri à cette vue, Temari se rapprocha et examina maternellement les blessures, Tenten était figée par le choc. Seule Ino grimaça d'un air dégoûté

-Ta grand-mère ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix très dure qui suggérait qu'elle connaissait la réponse

-…

-Hina-chan, réponds ! On ne fera rien, on veut seulement savoir la rassura Karin

-…Oui…lâcha enfin la jeune fille en baissant les yeux pour fuir le regard éberlué de ses amies.

-Ça fait…longtemps qu'elle te fait …ça ? L'interrogea Sakura toujours horrifiée

-Depuis qu'elle a pris la tête de la famille. Elle ne s'en prenait qu'à moi jusqu'à il y a quatre jours. Elle a …Neji a…une marque sur le front…ça peut le tuer quand on l'enclenche et … ma grand-mère a…

Hinata commença à pleurer mais pas comme d'habitude. D'ordinaire, elle essayait de s'arrêter de pleurer, elle se retenait mais reparler de ça lui faisait trop de mal

-Il hurlait de douleur, continua-t-elle, il était par terre à côté de moi et il hurlait. Je ne pouvais rien faire, je n'ai rien pu faire pour arrêter grand-mère ! Elle a dit qu'on aurait dû nous tuer à la naissance, qu'on était la honte de la famille…

Hinata pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Temari et Ino sous le regard impuissant des autres. Tenten se rapprocha de Sakura et Karin

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne s'oppose pas plus à ce mariage dit Tenten. Si sa grand-mère réagit comme ça quand elle se soumet, je te dis pas si elle se rebelle !

-Comment on a pu ne pas le voir ?

-Vous êtes des ninjas, Sakura. Les marques de coup, vous ne les voyez plus . A votre place, je ne l'aurais pas vu non plus je pense, la rassura Karin.

Hinata se calma un peu et les filles se rassirent en rond autour des chocolats et des chips. Ino profita de la mauvaise ambiance déjà installée pour expliquer ses découvertes à Hinata : autant qu'elle se préoccupe de ça tout de suite et que le reste de la soirée lui fasse oublier !

-Hinata, commença-t-elle, je suis allée chercher une copie de ton contrat de mariage et Karin l'a lue. En fait, il y a un moyen pour que tu n'épouses pas Sasuke

-C'est super ! S'enthousiasma Sakura

-Le hic, c'est que tu devras, le jour prévu pour votre mariage, venir avec quelqu'un d'autre que tu voudras épouser…et Sasuke aussi.

Un ange passa, le temps que chacune digère cette annonce

-Alors quoi qu'il arrive, elle sera mariée ce jour là c'est ça ?

-C'est ça Tenten, confirma Karin. Shin et moi avons un contrat plus souple que ça alors je ne sais pas trop si c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle pour Hinata.

-Eh bien…en fait je suis assez soulagée…dit l'intéressée. Mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un me demandera en mariage d'ici là

-Vas savoir, Hinata, la taquina Temari. Tu es très populaire auprès des garçons du village et des autres aussi. On parle de toi jusqu'à Suna tu sais. Si la nouvelle se répand, tu pourrais te trouver un mari bien plus sympathique assez facilement.

-Si c'est pour être encore avec un mec qu'elle n'aime pas c'est pareil, intervint Ino

-Sauf que ça laisse Sasuke libre

-Sakura !

Et elles partirent à rire en parlant des garçons et en cherchant qui serait le meilleur mari pour Hinata, qui riait de bon cœur et confirmait ou infirmait ses préférences

-Moi je te voyais bien avec Shikamaru quand je suis arrivée à Konoha, lança Karin. Et puis on m'a dit qu'il était à Temari alors …

-Mais vous allez arrêter avec lui ! S'énerva gentiment la concernée.

-On arrêtera quand on vous verra ensemble, la taquina Sakura

-Eh ben tu peux toujours attendre !

-Et toi, Sakura ? A part Sasuke, tu serais plutôt portée sur qui ? L'interrogea Tenten

-Il n'y a que Sasuke pour moi, affirma la rose

-Ooh ! Même pas Sai un petit peu ?

Sakura rosit légèrement ce que les autres interprétèrent comme un aveu. En réalité, chaque fois qu'on prononçait le nom de son coéquipier, Sakura repensait aux nuits passées dans ses bras et il y avait de quoi rougir !

-Tu peux parler, Tenten, se défendit Sakura. T'en ai où avec Lee, maintenant ?

-Ah ah ! Je suis fière de vous annoncer que vous risquez de nous voir souvent ensemble maintenant

-Ouah ! Ca y est, vous sortez ensemble ? Il était temps ! Le pauvre Lee ne voyait plus que toi ces derniers temps, il ne disait même plus bonjour à Sakura, c'est dire !

-J'hésitais, moi ! S'expliqua Tenten. Vous êtes marrantes, vous, c'est pas facile à prendre comme décision, surtout avec un de ses coéquipiers

-J'en sais quelque chose, intervint Ino. Les premiers mois avec Chouji, j'avais une peur terrible qu'on se dispute alors j'ai essayé de rester calme…j'ai tenu trois jours maximum ! J'ai recommencé à l'engueuler et à me moquer de lui comme avant et je me sentais mieux. J'ai vraiment flippé à ce moment là, je me suis dit qu'il n'accepterait jamais ma vraie nature mais il faut croire que ça lui plaît tout ça puisqu'il reste avec moi.

-Donc, résuma Karin, Chouji est pris, Lee aussi. Alors qui peut épouser notre petite Hinata ?

-Ben pour moi, c'est évident, dit Ino

-Qui ça ?

-Neji !

-Hein ? Mais ils sont cousins !

-Et alors ? Ma mère et mon père sont cousins aussi et les parents de Kiba également. C'est très courant dans les lignées de ninjas, ça assure la transmission du talent je suppose.

-Et pourquoi tu penses à Neji ? Demanda Sakura

-Parce que beaucoup de mecs en pincent pour notre Hinata, il y en a même certains qui en sont amoureux mais personne n'arrive à la cheville de Neji de ce côté là. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Vous trouvez ça normal qu'il ne laisse aucun mec l'approcher, qu'il vienne la chercher aux entraînements et aux fêtes et qu'il en arrive à défier l'autorité de la famille Hyûga pour elle ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis…commença Sakura

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça, ajouta Temari

Hinata ne disait rien. Elle ne rougissait même pas, elle se posait trop de questions : était-ce normal tout ça ? Neji pouvait-il l'aimer à ce point ? Depuis longtemps ? Et surtout, accepterait-il de l'épouser pour empêcher son mariage avec Sasuke ? Cette idée la mit dans tous ses états et elle-même ne savait pas si elle voulait entendre les réponses à ces questions.

Naruto se retourna pour la huitième fois dans son lit en essayant de planquer au maximum ses oreilles sous son édredon. Décidemment, ses nouveaux voisins étaient vraiment bruyants ! Apparemment, ils recevaient des filles car quelques sons aigus se détachaient d'un brouhaha assourdissant et insupportable. Naruto craqua : il devait aller dormir chez quelqu'un d'autre s'il voulait être en forme demain. Il passa en revue dans sa tête les différentes possibilités : les filles diraient non bien sur, Chouji serait sûrement avec Ino et Shikamaru avec Temari, Kiba avait une maison trop petite, il ne savait pas où habitait Sai, il y avait trop de bestioles chez Shino ( et Karin y était peut être), la famille Hyûga n'accueillait pas les gens de l'extérieur et Lee se levait trop tôt pour lui. Il pensa un instant à Iruka mais il l'avait vu partir au cinéma avec Shizune alors il aurait pu les déranger. « encore faudrait-il qu' Iruka-sensei en ait le courage » pensa-t-il en souriant. Il ne lui restait plus que chez Sasuke. Cette nouvelle ne l'enchanta pas beaucoup mais au moins il était certain que le brun avait les mêmes horaires que lui et donc, pas de réveil à l'aurore. Il s'habilla sans faire attention, embarqua son pyjama et sa brosse à dents et partit vers la demeure des Uchiwa.

Arrivé devant la porte, le blond hésita à sonner. Si Sasuke dormait déjà, il allait le réveiller et subir sa mauvaise humeur. Peut être valait-il mieux supporter les insectes de Shino finalement

-Naruto ?

La fenêtre de l'étage était ouverte et Sasuke s'y penchait, en pyjama et fixait Naruto d'un air surpris

-Qu'est ce que tu fous devant ma porte ?

-Ben…mes voisins font une fête alors pas moyen de dormir donc je me suis dit…

-C'est bon j'ai compris, entre.

Naruto fut surpris par la facilité avec laquelle Sasuke le faisait entrer. Son cœur se pinça légèrement mais il secoua la tête pour le faire revenir à la normale et entra.

-Tu préfères la chambre d'amis ou le canapé ? Demanda Sasuke qui venait de descendre.

-Je vais prendre le canapé, pas besoin de préparer un lit.

-Ok …ben bonne nuit alors

Et le brun retourna à l'étage. Naruto s'installa sur le canapé très confortable et suffisamment grand pour qu'il n'ait pas à plier les jambes. Il ne parvint pourtant pas à dormir tout se suite, tout comme Sasuke. D'un étage à l'autre, deux garçons étaient perdus devant cette proximité et surtout déstabilisés par l'apparente indifférence de l'autre face à la situation. Sasuke quitta plusieurs fois son lit mais s'arrêta chaque fois devant la première marche de l'escalier avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Naruto guetta la bruit des pas de Sasuke vers les escaliers puis vers la chambre à chaque fois et se redressa dans le canapé, prêt à rejoindre le brun. Mais aucun des deux n'agit et ils restèrent chacun dans leur couche en repensant à ce jour qui avait rendu le simple fait de dormir près de l'autre si difficile…la veille du départ de Sasuke vers Orochimaru.

* * *

Kyouya : il est long ce chapitre ! Il se passe pas grand chose pourtant.

Mina : qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre Naruto et Sasuke ?

Kyouya : dans le prochain chapitre ! Ce sera un chapitre flashback et pas que pour Naru et Sasu ! On fera la fête aussi bientôt

Mina : hééé raconte pas la suite !

Kyouya : mais je n'ai rien dit ! allez laissez des reviews quoi !


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : personnages pas à moi bla bla bla…sauf Karin et Sarah

Petite note de Kyouya : chapitre flashback comme annoncé ! Miracle, je m'y suis tenue ! je continue de remercier ma bb chérie pour ses encouragements ainsi que les gens qui on le courage de suivre cette histoire (ça avance moins vite que conséquences d'une soirée alors je comprends que ça puisse frustrer mais ce chapitre devrait rattraper un peu lol)

* * *

Quand on est un garçon de treize ans, on n'a que peu de choses en tête : le sport, les copains, les jolies filles pour certains et l'école pour les plus sérieux. Quand on jeune ninja, c'est la même chose mais il faut remplacer sport par entraînement et école par missions. Mais dans tous les cas, on est surtout insouciant, les plus gros tracas étant de savoir si la fille canon de la classe en pince pour vous ou si la prochaine mission sera intéressante ( c'est-à-dire risquée ). Ces principes ne s'appliquaient pas au jeune Sasuke Uchiwa. Lui ne vivait que pour la vengeance, ne pensait qu'à elle, elle était la seule chose qui occupait son esprit. Tuer Itachi, son grand frère maudit, était sa seule raison de vivre.

Alors pourquoi devait-il se répéter cette phrase ces derniers temps? Qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Etait-ce le fait d'avoir une équipe avec lui qui le forçait à revoir sa façon de pensée? Pourquoi une partie de lui voulait ranger ses idées de vengeance dans les tréfonds de son âme et en jeter la clé?

-Eh, Sasuke, tu rêves? Ça te rend malade à ce point là que Shikamaru soit la seul à être chûnin ?

La réponse à toutes ces questions était là, devant lui, à remuer dans tous les sens en arborant son sourire si énervant et tellement familier maintenant. Naruto.

-Je réfléchis, crétin ! Mais tu peux pas savoir ce que c'est toi, de réfléchir.

Le blond s'énerve, insulte Sasuke qui lui renvoie ses mots en souriant alors Naruto boude en faisant une moue ridicule et Sasuke s'amuse.

« Je n'oublie pas ma vengeance, jamais…sauf avec lui » se dit Sasuke et cette constatation le bouleversa. Itachi avait-il raison ? Est-ce que son amitié avec Naruto ne pouvait que l'affaiblir ? Il devait fuir tout ça ! Fuir cette faiblesse qui le détournait de son objectif. Orochimaru voulait le prendre avec lui, il le savait alors tant qu'à s'enfuir, autant tout détruire avant de partir. Naruto ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir trahi Konoha en partant rejoindre le serpent, leur amitié serait brisée et plus rien ne ferait obstacle entre Sasuke et Itachi , rien ne le retiendrait. Sasuke faillit partir là, à cet instant, mais Naruto lui dit :

-On va se consoler d'avoir foiré l'examen ? J'ai eu de la bouffe par Iruka-sensei mais même moi je pourrais pas manger autant tout seul.

-Hm …

-Tu m'écoutes, Sasuke ? Tu viens manger chez moi ce soir ? Sakura-chan ne peut pas venir, elle fait des exercices de nuit avec Tsunade la vieille.

Sasuke accepta sans réfléchir. Deux minutes avant, il aurait planté Naruto sur place pour rejoindre Orochimaru sans attendre. « Ce sera une soirée d'adieu » justifia Sasuke pour lui-même.

La soirée se passa bien, évidemment. Une soirée pourrie aurait conforté Sasuke dans son idée de partir mais il s'amusait, il riait même. Pire encore, il ressentit ce soir là la puissance du lien entre Naruto et lui ce qui lui confirma deux hypothèses : Naruto ne le détesterait pas en cas de trahison et surtout, les sentiments du brun pour son meilleur ami avaient passé le cap de l'amitié ou de la fraternité. Sasuke dévorait le blond des yeux, buvait ses paroles et se saoulait de ses rires. C'était si chaud et sir doux de se laisser aller à cette adoration alors puisque ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le voyait, il voulait en profiter.

Les deux garçons étaient assis devant la télé, très près l'un de l'autre car sous la même couverture (Naruto économisait sur le chauffage apparemment). Le brun tenta une approche directe : trop de subtilités aurait échappé à Naruto de toute façon. Il se rapprocha davantage de son ami jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes et leurs bras se touchent.

-T'as froid ? Demanda Naruto

-Ouais, répondit Sasuke, un peu gêné

-Ooh ! Tu veux un câlin pour te réchauffer ? Plaisanta le blond

S'il lui tendait des perches pareilles…

-Je veux bien, dit Sasuke en passant sa tête sous le bras de son équipier.

Surpris, Naruto le laissa pourtant faire. Il avait maintenant son bras autour des épaules du brun qui lui soufflait dans le cou à chaque expiration. Ce simple souffle faisait frissonner le blond qui resserrait son étreinte sur l'épaule de Sasuke, de nouveau à l'attaque :

-T'as l'air d'avoir froid, tu frissonnes. Pourtant, t'es tout rouge.

-J'ai plutôt chaud, en fait, admit Naruto sans réaliser la tonne de sous-entendus dans sa phrase.

-Alors enlève ton pull, lui murmura le brun à l'oreille en passant sa main sous ledit pull, car moi je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Et comme pour confirmer, il se serra encore plus contre le corps de Naruto. Les deux garçons avaient chaud, très chaud à sentir le corps de l'autre si près sous la couverture. Soudain, leurs regards, fuyants jusqu'alors, se croisèrent et les deux garçons eurent le même déclic. La corde de la raison qui les retenait se coupa sous ce regard et ils s'embrassèrent. Le baiser ne resta pas chaste plus de deux secondes et devint intense, passionné. A cela s'ajoutèrent les caresses, les suçons et les soupirs et gémissements de l'autre. Sasuke perdait la tête, avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence d'Itachi, d'Orochimaru, du monde entier. Seul comptait Naruto qui se laissait faire, Naruto qui répétait « Sasuke » en haletant, Naruto qui en réclamait davantage, Naruto qui le rendait fou, Naruto qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin, il constata que son cauchemar s'était réalisé : Sasuke n'était plus là. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire le tour du village pour vérifier que son amant n'était pas ailleurs, il savait au fond de lui que sa nuit avec Sasuke avait le parfum amer de la séparation. Alors Naruto pleura seul dans son lit en manquant de s'étouffer dans la couverture à chercher l'odeur de Sasuke. Mais le brun ne laissait rien derrière lui, pas de mot d'explication, pas de cadeau d'adieu (sauf peut être cette nuit), seulement des mots à l'oreille de Naruto encore à moitié endormi.

« Adieu. Je t'aime. »

Ce même matin, entre Suna et Konoha, Temari s'interrogeait encore sur l'opération qu'elle et ses frères avaient mené à Konoha quelques jours plus tôt. Pour être plus honnête, elle pensait à quelqu'un : son adversaire à l'examen chûnin, Shikamaru Nara. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas sa façon de penser, le pourquoi de son abandon soudain alors qu'elle était à sa merci et surtout sa réaction au moment où elle était repartie pour Suna

-Prends ça, lui avait-il dit en lui jetant un sac de toile

-Qu'est ce que…

-Un peu de bouffe pour le retour.

Et il était reparti, la laissant abasourdie avec le sac dans les bras. Elle venait d'essayer de faire tomber son village et il lui donnait de la nourriture ! Ce type était vraiment bizarre, se dit-elle pour la quinzième fois de la matinée. Cette question l'obsédait alors elle devait y trouver une solution : elle partait donc pour Konoha avec la ferme intention de harceler Shikamaru jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde.

Le plus dur était de le rencontrer : en effet, les gens venant de Suna n'étaient pas encore la bienvenue à Konoha du fait de leur trahison alors rentrer dans le village paraissait impossible. Temari se résolut, la mort dans l'âme, à se cacher non loin de l'entrée principale du village et à guetter le passage de son ex-adversaire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, toi ?

La blonde sursauta. Shikamaru était au pied de l'arbre où elle venait de grimper et la fixait d'un air à peine surpris, plutôt contrarié.

-Comment tu sais que…

J'étais avec Kiba qui a repéré ton odeur. T'as de la chance j'ai dit que ça venait de mes fringues mal lavées. Il m'a quand même indiqué la direction et je viens de voir ton pied dépasser des feuillages.

-Pourquoi tu m'as couverte ?

-La curiosité, je voulais savoir ce que tu pouvais faire ici

-C'est de ta faute si je suis là !

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? Soupira Shikamaru

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as abandonné à l'examen

-Parce que j'allais devoir faire trop d'efforts pour te battre et ça me gonflait

-C'est tout ?

-Ben ouais. T'es déçue ?

Oui, Temari était déçue mais venait seulement de comprendre pourquoi. Elle avait interprété le geste du garçon comme une forme de protectionnisme à son égard, comme s'il avait voulu la préserver mais c'était juste de la flemme ! Temari se sentit humiliée, comme si Shikamaru venait de lui mettre la râteau de sa vie.

-Et t'es venue juste pour me demander ça ? Reprit-il

-Ouais ça m'obsédait ! J'en dormais plus

-Donc tu pensais à moi jour et nuit, c'est ça l'idée ?

Temari rougit furieusement, fait rarissime pour elle. Il avait raison, c'était évident ! Ce n'était pas leur combat qui la tourmentait, c'était lui et lui seul !

-Ah là là ! Se lamenta Shikamaru. Les filles sont vraiment compliquées !

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je t'assure ! Sinon je ne serais pas là à me faire humilier.

-Tout de suite les grands mots ! Tu veux pas te taper la honte plus longtemps ?

-Si t'as un moyen, vas-y !

Et là, sans que Temari ait le temps de réagir, Shikamaru l'embrasse ! Hein ? Impossible ! Il y a deux minutes, elle croyait qu'il l'avait épargné, l'instant d'après il l'avait ignorée, le suivant il se foutait de ses sentiments pour lui et enfin il y répondait en l'embrassant ! Ils se détachèrent et Temari ne trouva qu'une chose à dire :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis le genre de mec qui se pose pas de questions et qui fait ce dont il a envie.

Et sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

_Fin de flashback_

D'un bout à l'autre de Konoha, Naruto et Temari se réveillèrent de mauvaise humeur. Ils avaient tous les deux rêvé d'époques qui leur semblaient lointaines et révolues. Temari se leva tout de suite, constata que ses amies dormaient toujours à même le sol (personne n'avait eu le courage d'aller jusqu'aux matelas) et se rua sur la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau sir le visage et fixa son reflet dans la glace. Elle avait pleuré dans son sommeil, les contours rougis de ses yeux la trahissaient. Temari détestait ce rêve car il la rendait faible. Shikamaru et elle n'était plus ensemble depuis presque six mois mais elle continuait à idolâtrer cette époque où elle était amoureuse et lui aussi, où ils se voyaient en cachette pour ne pas être titiller par les remarques des autres (qui leur faisaient remarquer qu'ils seraient très bien ensemble par ailleurs !). Temari secoua la tête : c'était fini, un point c'est tout. Elle n'aimait plus Shikamaru, heureusement la séparation s'était faite cordialement et ils étaient restés amis. Ce n'est pas lui qu'elle regrettait, c'est ce sentiment de tendresse à chaque regard, cette inégalable complicité et, il fallait bien le dire, la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. Oui, tout cela était déjà loin, et pourtant Temari aurait payé cher pour revenir à cette époque.

De son côté, Naruto était plus amer ce qui ne le motiva pas à quitter le canapé de Sasuke. Depuis le retour de son ami au village, Naruto ne passait pas une journée sans repenser à la veille de son départ, aux mots, aux gestes de Sasuke ce soir-là. Aujourd'hui, avec le recul, il avait compris que rien n'était faux, que le brun n'avait pas fait ça pour le plaisir de disparaître ensuite et lui briser le cœur. Car Naruto avait eu le cœur brisé par ce matin où il s'était réveillé seul dans la tiédeur d'un corps enfui. Retrouver Sasuke par la suite lui occupait l'esprit jour et nuit, lui demandait pourquoi, lui dire qu'il l'aime aussi ( même s'il avait fallu qu'ils couchent ensemble pour qu'il le comprenne !) et qu'il le pardonne tout pour ça. Mais en revoyant Sasuke, son cœur vola à nouveau en éclats. Ce cœur qui ne voulait que le brun le cria soudain « il te fera encore souffrir alors garde tes distances ». Oui, Naruto ne voulait plus vivre ces insomnies dans les larmes, ces images d'amour imprimées sur des rétines embuées, ses paroles qui résonnaient dans sa tête « adieu. Je t'aime. » tout le temps, à chaque instant.

-Ah, tu es encore là ?

-Ah … ben oui comme tu vois…j'arrivais pas à me lever, justifia maladroitement Naruto en apercevant Sasuke qui descendait de l'escalier.

-Tu veux prendre le petit-déjeuner ?

-Ben…si tu m'invites …

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine en silence. L'atmosphère était pesante de gêne et de questions sur le bout des lèvres. Naruto craqua et se jeta sur Sasuke qui faisait face à l'évier. Le blond le retourna pour croiser son regard, que Sasuke évita par réflexe, et entama la conversation avec de l'aigreur dans la voix :

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça avant de partir ? Et ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle !

-Je…

-Je t'ai offert mon corps, mon cœur cette nuit là

-Je sais…admit Sasuke en baissant les yeux

-Je t'aurais donné ma vie si tu me l'avais demandé

-Je sais

-Et tu m'as recraché tout ça au visage en disparaissant sans rien dire

-JE SAIS TOUT CA, MERDE ! Hurla Sasuke

-ALORS POURQUOI SI TU SAVAIS ? A PART POUR ME FAIRE SOUFFRIR ? Cria Naruto par dessus, des larmes dans la voix

-PARCE QUE JE T'AIMAIS PLUS QUE TOUT !

-…hein ? Naruto était sous le choc

-Je t'aimais plus que tout au monde, crétin ! Avoua Sasuke les yeux baissés. Pour toi, j'étais prêt à renoncer à ma vengeance, à mon nom, à toute ma vie. Alors je me suis enfui pour tuer Itachi avant de ne plus le vouloir

-Tu… tu avais…peur…de tes sentiments pour moi ?

-…oui….enfin tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé quand tu m'en as donné l'occasion !

-J'ai vu oui, confirma Naruto en rosissant un peu. Mais aujourd'hui, tu m'aimes toujours ?

-Pardon ?

-Parce que moi je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, tu sais Sasuke.

Naruto fixait Sasuke avec toute la tendresse du monde dans les yeux. Il voulait qu'il comprenne, qu'il s'en fichait toujours de tout pourvu qu'ils puissent s'aimer. Sasuke le regarda un instant, plein d'espoir puis se rembrunit

-Je suis fiancé maintenant. Peu importe ce que je ressens.

-Mais….

-La famille Uchiwa doit avoir un successeur. Hinata le lui donnera.

Le petit-déjeuner se fit dans un silence toujours aussi pesant mais chargé de tristesse cette fois. Sasuke raccompagna Naruto à la porte et, juste avant de la fermer, l'embrassa sur la joue

-Si j'avais le choix, ce serait encore toi, lui souffla-t-il en refermant la porte.

Sasuke s'adossa au mur pour calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade et contenir ses larmes mélées de bonheur de se savoir aimé et de désenchantement de ne pouvoir en profiter librement

* * *

Kyouya : ayé ! fini ! j'ai eu un mal de chien à le fair celui ci

Mina : ouiiiiinnnn ! mais c'est triste ! et pourquoi ils sont plus ensemble Shika et Tema ?

Kyouya : tu sauras plus tard.

Mina : enfin bon t'as réussi à mettre ton sasunaru t'es contente ?

Kyouya : ouais ! j'en enfin l'impression que l'histoire démarre c'est bizarre ! reviews svp !


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Incroyable mais vrai ! Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi ! Pas touche à Karin et Sarah par contre, c'est mes miennes ( la faute de français est bien sur volontaire ! )

Petite note de Kyouya : je dois de plates excuses à mes lecteurs pour le temps d'attente entre les chapitres mais c'est pas ma faute j'ai pas de pc à part chez mes parents et je vais quand même pas exploiter les ordis de la fac pour taper des fanfics …si ?

Autre note de Kyouya : je remercie mes reviewers et je m'excuse d'avoir fait pleurer bb. Comme je l'avais dit, c'est la fête à Konoha dans ce chapitre ! La fête ? Pas pour tout le monde bien sur !

* * *

Tsunade, cinquième Hokage du village de Konoha, était assez fière d'elle et contemplait la place de son village agitée par les danseurs et les lumières des lampions. Les fiançailles entre les Uchiwa et les Hyûga étaient un événement historique, l'alliance des deux familles les plus puissantes de Konoha alors elle avait décidé d'organiser une grande fête pour célébrer cela. Les habitants étaient ravis et s'amusaient bien entre chansons traditionnelles et danses plus modernes mais Tsunade repéra deux grises mines dans la joie générale : les deux fiancés eux-mêmes ! L'Hokage réalisa soudain que si ce mariage réjouissait le village, ce n'était pas le cas desprincipaux concernés. Tsunade voulut aller s'excuser mais les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas besoin d'elle pour des mots de réconforts qui sonnent faux, ils voulaient tout faire annuler, retrouver leur tranquillité et l'innocence de leurs dix-huit ans et leurs yeux suppliaient presque leur chef de les aider. Mais bien qu'Hokage, elle n'avait pas à intervenir dans les mariages des familles, d'autant que celui-ci garantissait pratiquement une génération puissante, juste mélange du byakûgan et du sharingan, et cette perspective avait de quoi rassurer. Mine de rien, chaque villageois avait encore en tête l'attaque d'Orochimaru et le meurtre du troisième Hokage, cette terrifiante sensation de faiblesse face à la mort de leur plus puissant représentant avait traumatisé le village alors il fallait que les grandes familles perdurent, se mêlent et donnent naissance aux protecteurs de demain. Tsunade soupira : quelle énorme responsabilité sur ces deux jeunes gens qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne.

Les deux fiancés avaient été placés côte à côte sur la table principale pour que chacun puisse les voir. Si le fait d'être le centre d'attention gênait beaucoup Hinata, Sasuke vivait cela comme une pure et simple humiliation publique, une punition tardive pour avoir trahi un village exsangue des années plus tôt. Ils avaient dû ouvrir le bal une heure auparavant et aucun n'avait dansé depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, ne se regardaient même pas et une tension palpable régnait autour d'eux.

-Euh…Sasuke ? Tenta timidement Hinata

-Quoi ?

-Eh bien…puisque le mariage est dans quelques jours…on devrait peut-être…apprendre à se connaître…enfin si tu le veux…

-Pff, soupira le brun, si tu veux. Je m'ennuie de toute façon. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir sur moi ?

-Ah … en fait je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi…

-Ma couleur préféré ? Mon signe astrologique ? Mon plat favori ? Mes passe-temps ? Demanda ironiquement Sasuke

-Ah non, je sais déjà tout ça…Naruto-kun me parle souvent de toi alors je sais ce genre de choses.

Le simple nom de Naruto apaisa le visage de Sasuke et Hinata le remarqua tout de suite. Elle connaissait bien cette expression pour l'avoir vu sur le visage du blond à chaque qu'ils en venaient à parler du brun. Hinata l'avait déjà remarqué, ce lien si spécial qui unissait les deux garçons mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour le décrire : l'héritière des Hyûga avait grandi dans un cadre dépourvu de mariages d'amour alors identifier ce sentiment était très difficile pour elle, surtout entre deux garçons.

-Naruto-kun et toi êtes…très proches, reprit Hinata.

-Oui on peut dire ça.

-Vous avez beaucoup de chance…dans mon équipe, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que Shino et Kiba s'entendent…mais ils font des efforts…et…

-Hinata, ne te force pas, la coupa Sasuke très sérieux.

-Me forcer ? Mais à quoi ?

-Ça crève les yeux que je te fais peur et que tu ne veux pas m'épouser, tu sais.

Hinata ne répondit pas mais rougit doucement.

-Franchement, je ne t'aime pas non plus. Je ne veux pas me marier ni avec toi, ni avec une autre fille, désolé de te l'apprendre.

-Pourquoi as-tu précisé « une autre fille » ?

Sasuke rougit à son tour. Il avait fait cette précision sans réfléchir, cette déclaration aussi d'ailleurs. Bien sur, il ne le regrettait pas puisque tout était vrai : il n'aimait pas Hinata, ni une autre…mais Naruto…l'aimait-il encore d'ailleurs ? Cela faisait si longtemps. Ils avaient été séparés, s'étaient retrouvés mais depuis, rien. A part la déclaration de Naruto il y a maintenant plus de dix jours, dans sa cuisine, son visage si proche de celui du blond qui avait plongé son regard azuré dans le sien en lui disant « je t'ai toujours aimé » avec une facilité déconcertante. Etait-ce de l'assurance ou juste un besoin irrépressible de Naruto qui voulait lui dire ces mots depuis des semaines, des mois, voire des années ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait répondu en lui disant qu'il le choisirait sans hésiter s'il le pouvait ? Sasuke était perdu comme jamais, plus encore qu'avant de partir chez Orochimaru et de sceller à tout jamais le lien entre Naruto et lui en partageant son lit. Naruto, semblait-il, lui laissait l'initiative mais le devoir envers Konoha et la peur de se tromper maintenait le jeune Uchiwa dans l'affabilité.

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais danser, Chouji ! S'extasia Ino au bras de son amoureux.

-Surprise ! Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de pas être ridicule à mon bras ce soir.

Ino lui fit une pichenette sur le front en faisant la moue.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je ne suis jamais ridicule avec toi puisque je t'aime. Arrête de croire que ça me gêne d'être avec toi !

-Je disais plutôt ça pour avoir un câlin, pas me faire taper !

Ils rirent et s'assirent en face de Lee qui regardait d'un œil avisé Tenten et Kiba dansant au milieu de la foule.

-Alors Lee, déjà jaloux ? L'embêta Ino.

-Chut ! Tu ne lui dis pas, s'il te plaît, elle va me croire possessif. Mais si je ne réagis pas quand elle danse avec un autre, c'est que je ne m'inquiète pas pour nous deux…mais si je m'inquiète c'est que je ne lui fais pas confiance…mais alors…

-STOP ! L'arrêta Ino. Pas besoin de te prendre la tête, Lee. Tenten est une fille franche alors si elle a quelque chose à te reprocher, elle te le dira et tu sauras sûrement arranger les choses.

-Merci Ino ! Tu as vraiment de la chance, Chouji. En fait, vous avez de la chance tous les deux ! C'est génial de rencontrer le grand amour du premier coup.

Tenten revint à cet instant chercher son petit ami pour une nouvelle danse tandis que Kiba se faisait engueuler par sa copine du moment, laissant Ino et Chouji sans voix face à cette remarque.

-Le grand amour…je ne me suis jamais posée la question en fait.

-Moi non plus, répondit Chouji.

-Tu crois qu'il a raison ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire notre vie tous les deux ?

Ino avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de son amoureux. Il ne lui mentait jamais mais cette fois, elle voulait être sûre à cent pour cent.

-Eh bien…on est jeunes encore pour se poser la question…mais en fait, oui je crois que ce serait possible, affirma le jeune homme, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Ino l'enlaça tendrement et ferma les yeux. Elle essayait de s'imaginer dans cinq ou dix ans, avec un ou plusieurs enfants, kunoichi confirmée ou mère au foyer exemplaire. Elle ne savait pas laquelle de ces situations représentait son avenir mais elles avaient toutes un point commun : Chouji.

-Tu veux danser ?

Shino leva les yeux pour vérifier son interlocutrice et sa vue confirma bien que Temari l'invitait à danser en lui tendant la main. Karin lui avait appris quelques années plus tôt que refuser une danse à une fille, c'était comme lui dire « on ne sera jamais intimes, même pas amis » alors, bien que ne voulant pas danser, il accepta l'invitation. Ils entamèrent une valse maladroite mais en rythme. Shino observait sa partenaire avec un brin de curiosité : Temari ne parlait quasiment qu'aux autres filles, à ses frères et à Shikamaru et gardait ses distances avec le reste du monde, d'ordinaire. Elle regardait dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées, un air mélancolique sur le visage.

-T'as des soucis en ce moment ? Demanda Shino sans tact ni réserve. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation

-Non, non, répondit Temari surprise. J'ai juste fait des rêves désagréables ses derniers temps.

La kunoichi de Suna faisait en fait le même rêve depuis la soirée chez Karin : elle revoyait en boucle les moments qu'elle avait partagé avec Shikamaru quand ils s'aimaient. La seule différence était que le visage de son ex s'effaçait peu à peu au fil des rêves, ne laissant qu'une silhouette masculine anonyme qui la prend dans ses bras, l'aime et lui parle de tout et de rien sans se poser de questions. Temari devait donc, si elle suivait ses fantasmes, se trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer, peu importe qui.

-Dis moi, Shino, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas amoureux de Karin ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Je me disais que les mariés de cette année ne seraient pas les plus heureux.

-… j'ai essayé pourtant mais rien à faire. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la voir autrement que comme une amie. Je me jurait chaque jour de faire un effort pour ne voir que ses bons côtés, pour comprendre qu'elle est belle, talentueuse et qu'elle m'aime mais il faut croire que ça ne me suffit pas.

-Belle, talentueuse et amoureuse de toi, c'est ça la fille idéale pour toi ? Le titilla Temari.

-Avec un truc en plus mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et toi, ton genre c'est plutôt quoi ?

-Intelligent, calme, qui ne se prend pas la tête et qui sait autant garder ses distances que prendre soin de moi.

-Avec une description pareille, ne t'étonnes pas si tout le monde veut te caser avec Shikamaru, se moqua Shino.

-Ça pourrait aussi correspondre à mon frère

-Ou à Sasuke

-Et même à toi.

Temari plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en s'éloignant de Shino, interdit. Elle balbutia un remerciement pour la danse et retourna s'asseoir loin, le plus loin possible de cette phrase idiote qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle se sentait stupide, pire que cela même, comme à l'époque où….elle réalisa alors une chose terrible : elle était aussi stupide que ce jour où elle était venu à Konoha espionner son ancien adversaire à l'examen à qui elle pensait sans cesse, sans comprendre les sentiments que cela impliquait. Temari avait soudain très peur : s'il y avait bien un garçon dont elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse, c'était Shino ! Fiancé d'office, encore plus froid que son ex et déjà aimé d'une de ses amies. Elle fit mentalement une croix sur ce passage gênant et partit danser avec Naruto sans grande conviction.

Loin du bruit et de la musique, Shikamaru s'était isolé sur le toit d'une des maisons qui encerclaient la place du village. La fête battait son plein mais il en avait assez profité : il avait assez mangé et bu, il avait accompli son devoir de bon copain en dansant avec chacune de ses collègues ninjas (tout en évitant les autres filles, bien plus chiantes) et s'était même montré galant en faisant danser Kurenai-sensei, mais ça c'était aussi pour agacer gentiment son mari, Asuma-sensei. Il serait bien rester parler avec les garçons mais Kiba restait tout le temps avec sa copine pendue au cou, Naruto et Lee se passaient littéralement les filles sur la piste de danse et Neji et Sasuke restaient vissés à la table principale à laquelle on ne pouvait accéder sans l'autorisation de la famille Hyûga. Shikamaru soupira en regardant de son perchoir Naruto faire danser une petite fille blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas. La gamine était d'ailleurs bien meilleure danseuse que le blond et lui apprenait maintenant les pas de base du twist.

-Oups, désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un ici.

-Karin ? Ca te prend souvent de grimper sur les toits ?

-Je cherche quelque chose de précis…là ! Dit-elle en pointant du doigt Naruto et la gamine blonde.

Elle soupira de soulagement et vint s'asseoir près de Shikamaru.

-Désolée encore de te déranger, reprit Karin, mais Sarah a la bougeotte ce soir et je ne la voyais plus depuis un bon quart d'heure alors je m'inquiètais.

-Alors c'est elle, Sarah ? Constata Shikamaru en regardant de nouveau l'enfant qui enseignait maintenant son art à Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba et Li-yan, la copine de ce dernier.

-Oui c'est ma petite merveille ! Aussi belle que sa mère hi hi ! Non je rigole ! Elle a l'air de bien s'amuser, moi qui voulait rentrer tout de suite.

-Fatiguée ?

-Pas vraiment, mais je vois des choses très désagréables ce soir.

-Hinata et Sasuke ?

-Ouais, acquiessa la jeune fille. C'est déprimant de les voir comme ça.

-Avec Neji qui fait la gueule à côté et Kiba et sa copine qui s'engueulent, bonjour l'ambiance ! Mais Kiba a l'habitude.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Ces deux dernières années, sans réfléchir, je peux te citer au moins quatre filles du village avec qui il est sorti, sans compter l'actuelle.

-Kiba est du genre dragueur ? Je l'imaginais plutôt fidèle.

-C'est pas la fidélité le problème, c'est Hinata, affirma Shikamaru. Kiba et Shino surprotègent leur équipière alors les copines de Kiba pensent toujours qu'il est amoureux d'elle ou alors elles n'acceptent pas de passer derrière elle. Et quand elles lui demandent de choisir entre elle et Hinata, il choisit toujours cette dernière.

-Les filles sont faites comme ça, confirma Karin. Moi aussi, j'ai jalousé Hinata longtemps, à cause de Shin. Sauf que lui a vraiment été amoureux d'elle. Enfin, je pense.

Elle regardait son fiancé en bas, dansant avec Temari, et soupirait de temps en temps. Shikamaru ne dit rien, fixant lui aussi ses deux amis. Voir Temari dans les bras d'un autre ne lui faisait strictement rien, ni regrets, ni flashback d'instants de bonheur perdus, ni jalousie. Il avait tourné la page, point final.

Les deux observateurs haut perchés aperçurent la brusque séparation de Shino et Temari puis la fuite maladroite de cette dernière.

-Qu'est ce que...commença Shikamaru

-Eh merde ! Jura Karin. Elle va m'en tomber amoureuse.

-HEIN ?

-C'est la réaction typique d'une fille qui doute. Essayer de fuir après s'être un peu trop rapproché.

Shikamaru sourit pour lui-même en revoyant Temari lui dire qu'elle pensait à lui tout le temps sans se rendre compte de ce que cela impliquait. Il regarda sa collègue d'observation dont le visage s'était assombri. Il y avait de quoi ! Une amitié et un mariage mis en péril en même temps, ça secouait !

Shikamaru ne savait pas quoi faire, se demandait même s'il devait faire quelque chose. Karin lui apporta la réponse :

-J'ai l'habitude. T'occupes pas de moi, je ne vais pas pleurer pour un petit doute.

Shikamaru descendit du toit, laissant seule la petite blonde en pensant « menteuse ! Ce n'est pas un petit doute, tu es certaine. »

Sasuke craqua vers deux heures du matin et prit congé de la fête en prétextant un mal de crâne persistant. L'excuse n'était pas totalement fausse d'ailleurs, il avait bel et bien mal à la tête mais pas du fait de la musique : il avait passé la soirée à se poser des question sur Naruto et lui. Y avait-il seulement un « Naruto et lui » ? Sasuke n'était plus sûr de rien : ses sentiments, sa vision des choses, ce qu'il fallait dire ou pas…il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire quand il s'agissait de Naruto….Naruto…

Après la déclaration du blond dans sa cuisine, Sasuke s'était arrangé pour ne jamais être seul avec lui, pour ne pas devoir affronter toutes les questions qui résonnaient dans sa tête. D'un autre côté, ne pas pouvoir se battre avec Naruto lui manquait, ces instants de complicité, ces insultes pas bien méchantes qui témoignaient de leur rivalité et les silences, rares mais si doux, éclairés par le sourire du blond quand Sasuke le regardait. Il devait trouver une solution, ça ne pouvait pas durer !

-Ah ben quand même ! Ca fait une heure que je t'attends, moi !

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Naruto était assis, sa veste sur l'épaule malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, sur le pas de sa porte, bras et jambes croisés, un air déterminé imprimé sur le visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, toi ?

-Ben je voulais voir comment ça allait ! T'as passé la soirée près de ta fiancée non ? Vous vous entendez mieux ? Hinata-chan fait beaucoup d'efforts tu sais.

-Je sais, je lui ai dit d'arrêter ça. De toute façon ce mariage sera un fiasco alors….

-Allez, je suis sûr que tu t'en fous pas tant que ça.

-Que je vais rater ma vie juste parce que mon connard de frère a, un beau jour sur un coup de tête, massacré toute notre famille sauf moi et qu'à cause de cela je sois obligé d'épouser quelqu'un dont je n'ai rien à foutre ? Si, si je m'en fous, répondit ironiquement Sasuke

-En même temps, y a des gens dont tu te préoccupes ?

-…oui, bien sur…toi.

-Sasuke….

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Le brun transpirait la tristesse et le blond la douleur. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur eux ? Dans un autre contexte, leurs sentiments n'auraient choqué personne à part des vieux réac', ils auraient pu vivre tout ça sans se poser de questions et sans se soucier des autres. Mais Sasuke ne voulait pas voir son clan mourir avec lui alors aimer un garçon, Naruto ou un autre, n'était pas envisageable.

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke et lui caressa la joue, espérant chasser la tristesse de son visage de ce simple geste chaste mais Sasuke retint sa main et la serra très fort entre la sienne. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et Sasuke ressentit quelque chose de familier, un bruit en lui de corde qui casse et le libère de tout. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, prêts à partager leurs lèvres mais Naruto hésita, comprenant qu'ils ne sauraient pas se contenter d'un simple baiser, aussi intense puisse-t-il être. Le brun l'attrapa par la chemise pour le rapprocher davantage et le supplia :

-Juste ce soir…j'ai besoin de toi.

Alors Naruto oublia sa raison qui lui rappelait leur situation, le froid de la nuit qui les dissimulait et l'existence du monde autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux sur Terre, et personne ne l'empêcherait de faire ressentir à l'homme qu'il aime toute la puissance de ce sentiment cette nuit…juste cette nuit. Et demain ? Naruto comme Sasuke ne voulait pas encore y penser.

* * *

Kyouya : désolée pour l'attente mais voici enfin le chapitre 8 !

Mina : Ouah ! Plus de 3000 mots en un seul chapitre ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Kyouya : J'ai ce passage en tête depuis le début alors avec le temps j'ai rajouté plein de détails ! Notamment le passage entre Ino et Chouji qui aurait pu intervenir plus tard.

Mina : Arrête, je vais finir par croire que tu planifies quelque chose.

Kyouya : Médisante ! reviews reviews please ! La date fatidique approche, le mariage aura-t-il lieu ?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Karin et Sarah sont à moi, pas les autres

Disclaimer : Karin et Sarah sont à moi, pas les autres !

Petite note de Kyouya : Enfin de retour ! Pardon pour cette insoutenable attente (ah bon, pas tant que ça ? Bon tant pis ). Je voulais lancer un petit jeu pour la peine : trouvez d'où viennent les prénoms de Karin et Sarah ! Je vous aide, les deux viennent à la fois d'un manga et d'un anime mais pas du même. Sarah est assez facile je pense mais alors si vous trouvez pour Karin, chapeau !

Bonne lecture ! Le moment fatidique est enfin arrivé.

* * *

Hinata fixait son reflet dans le miroir sur pied d'un air dubitatif : sa robe de mariée lui allait-elle vraiment ? Ses cheveux, noués exceptionnellement en chignon mettaient-ils son visage en valeur ? Le bouquet était-il accordé au reste de la tenue ? Allez-t-elle vraiment se marier dans quelques heures ?

Seule cette dernière question trouvait réponse : alea jacta est, le sort en est jeté. Ses amis avaient tout essayé pour empêcher son union avec Sasuke mais sans succès. Le souvenir de ces tentatives infructueuses lui rendit le sourire : Ino avait planqué sa robe, Gaara avait été choisi comme témoin en se disant qu'il ne viendrait pas ( il était même au village depuis la veille !), Sakura avait proposé à Sasuke de l'épouser à la place et une dizaine de garçons avait postulé pour le remplacer au bras d'Hinata, Naruto et Kiba avaient bloqué les portes de la maison Hyûga dans la nuit ( en oubliant qu'ils avaient affaire à des ninjas comme eux) et, la meilleure de toutes, Karin avait proposé que Neji remplace sa cousine à la cérémonie et joue son rôle assez longtemps pour faire invalider le mariage après sa date d'expiration. Cette dernière idée avait donné lieu à une transformation de Neji en fille par Karin dont son cousin ne se remettrait sans doute jamais !

Hinata riait en revoyant chacune des scènes mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Elle étudia de nouveau sa tenue dans le miroir, redressa son voile qui refusait obstinément de rester droit et soupira.

-T'es prête ? On peut entrer ?

-Oui, oui allez-y.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten et Karin entrèrent dans la pièce, toutes les quatre avec leurs robes de demoiselles d'honneur bleu pâle, tombant jusqu'à leurs pieds.

-J'en étais sûre ! Cria Ino. Ta robe est encore plus sage et triste que les notres.

-C'est vrai ça, on dirait une bonne sœur ! Dit Tenten en examinant de plus près la robe de son amie.

-Heureusement que nos robes sont bleu, on dirait des condamnées à l'échafaud ! Se plaignit Sakura.

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas choisi les robes moi-même. Ma grand-mère ne m'a pas laissé faire.

-Jure moi que tu n'as pas choisi ta robe non plus, Hina-chan ! Ta grand-mère n'est pas très logique quand même, avança Karin. Puisque ton mariage avec Sasuke est fait pour donner des héritiers, elle aurait au moins pu te faire porter une robe qui lui donnerait envie de …

-Karin !

-Ok je me tais. Mais je vous préviens, je refuse d'aller à la cérémonie habillée comme ça ! J'ai un fiancé à conquérir moi !

-Il nous reste deux bonnes heures avant d'aller à l'église. T'es partante, Tenten ? Demanda Sakura d'un œil complice

-Ça doit être faisable, lui répondit la brune. Je vais envoyer Lee chercher mon matériel de couture et on va arranger ça à notre façon. Avec un peu de chance, ta grand-mère en fera une attaque et on reportera le mariage !

Du coté du marié, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête non plus. Sasuke ne voulait voir personne, engueulait tous les domestiques qui voulaient absolument l'aider à se préparer si bien qu'il réussit enfin à être tranquille. Il allait se marier, avec Hinata, pour perpétuer le sang des Uchiwa et le mêler à celui des Hyûga. Il se répétait cette phrase depuis le début de la matinée en essayant de se motiver mais rien à faire. Il n'aimait pas Hinata, il n'était pas prêt à épouser qui que ce soit et encore moins à faire des enfants. L'idée de devoir coucher avec sa fiancée le mettait très mal à l'aise, mais pas comme pour une première fois (d'ailleurs ce ne serait pas sa première fois), plutôt parce qu'il savait d'avance qu'elle ne voudrait pas et cela le répugnait. Il allait devoir violer Hinata, ni plus ni moins ! Il se sentait sale d'avance, monstrueux et surtout totalement lâche.

C'est vrai ! Il aurait été si simple de partir dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, quitter le village une fois de plus et comme ça, Hinata et lui auraient été heureux. Mais il était un Uchiwa, le dernier, et laisser sa lignée s'éteindre avec lui, c'était comme admettre la victoire d'Itachi, et ça il le refusait.

-Sasuke, je peux entrer ? Lança Shikamaru de l'autre côté de la porte.

-T'es seul ?

-Non, Neji est avec moi.

-C'est bon, entrez.

Les deux garçons entrèrent sans saluer le marié, sans même le regarder en face. Neji était déjà prêt avec son costume impeccable et ses cheveux longs peignés et attachés. Shikamaru portait juste un jean usé et un T-shirt trop grand pour lui, des mèches folles dans tous les sens. Le contraste entre ces deux-là amusa intérieurement Sasuke mais c'est surtout la surprise qui prédominait : qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ?

-T'es pas encore sur ton 31 à ce que je vois

-J'ai la flemme pour le moment. Fais chier, pourquoi je dois être garçon d'honneur moi aussi ?

-C'est ma grand-mère qui a décidé, lui répondit Neji. La famille Hyûga elle-même ne peut pas être témoin alors elle a sans doute pioché au hasard.

-C'est qui les autres avec toi ?

-J'ai vu Shino se préparer dans la pièce voisine, Sai vient de rentrer se laver les cheveux, Lee est déjà prêt et quelqu'un est parti réveiller Kiba. Cinq garçons pour cinq filles, c'est logique mais c'est gonflant.

-Au fait, tu vas avec qui jusqu'à l'autel, finalement ? L'interrogea Neji. Je sais que la répartition a du être refaite

-Oui, parce que comme ils sont fiancés, Shino et Karin n'ont pas le droit de traverser l'église ensemble avant leur propre mariage. Au final, Shino accompagne Temari, Ino sera avec Kiba, Tenten et Lee sont ravis d'être ensemble, Sai avec Sakura et Karin avec moi. Mais bon, on est pas là pour ça.

-Je me doute, rétorqua Sasuke, toujours de mauvaise humeur. Alors vous me voulez quoi ?

-C'est lui qui te veut quelque chose, répondit Neji, glacial, je n'ai fait que lui montrer où tu te préparais. Je vous laisse. Dit-il en sortant sans un « au revoir »

-Eh ben merci de tant de compassion, ironisa Sasuke une fois le Hyûga parti.

-Faut le comprendre, tu vas épouser la fille qu'il aime et la rendre malheureuse. Je suis surpris qu'il ne t'ai pas encore tué.

-Hein ? Il est amoureux de sa cousine ? S'étonna sincèrement Sasuke

-Ouais et pas qu'un peu. C'est pour ça que je suis là….barre-toi Sasuke !

-Pardon ?

-Vas-t-en ! Planques toi quelque part ! Fais ta vie ailleurs ! Hinata ne trouvera jamais la force de le faire alors, pour votre avenir à tous les deux, casse-toi d'ici !

Sasuke était de plus en plus surpris. Il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui dise cette phrase aujourd'hui mais il aurait davantage parié sur Karin ou Ino, voire sur Naruto. Sauf que, dans sa vision de la scène, Naruto lui demandait de partir avec lui et dire non était d'autant plus difficile. Sasuke expliqua à Shikamaru pourquoi il ne pouvait pas faire cela, les yeux accablés.

-Ok, je comprends. Désolé de t'avoir demandé ça dans ce cas, s'excusa Shikamaru.

-C'est bon. Tu peux me laisser maintenant ?

Le jeune homme sortit, laissant Sasuke ruminer seul. Derrière la porte, une forme bleu pâle attendait sans conviction.

-Il refuse, je suppose, demanda Karin tout en sachant la réponse.

-Tu supposes bien. Il ne veut pas voir sa famille s'éteindre avec lui.

-Il n'envisage même pas de faire sa vie avec une autre fille ?! Il est vraiment très amoureux de Naruto.

-Ouais, confirma Shikamaru, sans surprise.

-Tu crois que Neji pourra convaincre Hinata de partir ?

-Je crois qu'il ne va même pas essayer. Ils sont trop respectueux de leur famille pour ça, mine de rien.

-L'amour peut faire faire bien des choses, non ?

-Ça ne nous regarde plus de toute façon. On était déjà pas concernés au départ.

-Advienne que pourra. Bon, vas te préparer fissa parce que je veux pas être accompagnée d'un épouvantail.

A midi tapante, tout le village était réuni dans l'église, paré de ses plus beaux atouts et fébrile à attendre l'arrivée des mariés. La grand-mère d'Hinata, au premier rang à côté de son fils, minaudait avec les anciens qui siégeaient au conseil de Konoha. Elle était la reine aujourd'hui. Son inutile et incapable de petite-fille épousait un traître,certes, mais un Uchiwa. Le dernier de son sang, autant dire le Graal des fiancés de haut rang. Après tout ce tintouin de cérémonie, Tsunade avait insisté pour fêter l'événement si unique et elle avait, à contre-cœur, accepté pour mieux savourer la suite :le gamin Uchiwa serait à sa botte, comme les autres, alors elle prendrait très vite la tête des deux familles à la fois ce qui ferait d'elle la femme la plus puissante de Konoha après l'Hokage. Elle en profiterait pour se débarrasser définitivement de ce bâtard de Neji afin que son sang à elle demeure le plus pur possible. Il ne restait qu'Hanabi, la dernière de Hiashi. Elle regarda furtivement l'enfant qui attendait en battant des pieds l'arrivée de sa sœur. Oui, elle avait fait le bon choix pour cet enfant, il valait mieux être prévoyante après tout. Et puis Hanabi obéissait docilement ces derniers temps…trop même. Elle surveillerait davantage cette peste quand tout cela sera fini.

Les demoiselles d'honneurs et leurs cavaliers avançaient dans l'allée centrale, souriantes et détendues et encore plus souriantes quand la chef des Hyûga les aperçut : elles avaient conservé la longueur de leurs robes mais les manches retombaient maintenant jusqu'à mi-bras et il n'y avait plus de tissu entre leur cou et le haut de leurs poitrines ! La grand-mère manqua de hurler. Petites allumeuses ! Se pavaner ainsi, ça ne pouvait être que l'idée d'Hinata : elle avait dit à ses amies de se comporter ainsi pour humilier sa parente !

Ravie de l'effet de provoquait sa robe sur les gens du village, Karin se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire.

-Le coup de la robe, c'est une idée de qui ? Demanda Shikamaru qui l'accompagnait

-Sakura et Tenten. Elles sont super douées. Par contre, elles ont fait ça en vitesse alors je te préviens quand même : si tu marches sur ma robe, je me retrouve toute nue devant tout le monde.

-Merci de me prévenir, répondit-il sans la moindre gêne.

-Eh ben merci ! C'est tout ce que ça te fait l'idée de me voir nue ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux me montrer ?

-On verra ça plus tard, hé hé.

Devant eux, Temari n'en revenait pas. Elle entendait leur conversation et ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ex. Il était le dernier à faire des sous-entendus aux filles, il gardait ça pour ses copains maladroits en amour alors l'entendre blaguer de cette façon la déstabilisait. Karin semblait bien répondre à la provocation en plus ! Etait-ce une vengeance de sa part ? Temari avait évité Karin ces derniers jours, elle avait honte d'avoir quasiment dragué Shino à la fête du village. Et voilà que maintenant, c'est lui qui l'amenait à l'autel, bras dessus bras dessous sous les yeux de sa fiancée ! Temari était gênée de cette distribution des cavaliers mais surtout de la gêne de Shino, exceptionnellement à visage découvert, qui avait de toute évidence beaucoup de mal à garder son air impassible.

La situation était insupportable, elle en parlerait à Karin après la cérémonie…et à Shino aussi.

Enfin les trompettes sonnèrent et le marié entra dans l'église, emmené par Kurenai-sensei ( on avait tiré au sort parmi les femmes du village pour tenir le rôle de la mère de Sasuke et ce résultat avait fait couler beaucoup de larmes ! ). Sasuke s'installa, un peu tendu, devant Tsunade (c'est l'Hokage qui célébrait les mariages) et salua de la tête Gaara, son témoin. Il chercha vaguement Naruto des yeux et le vit assis entre Lee et Kiba. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le blond détourna les yeux et commença à parler avec Neji, installé entre Lee et Sai. « Ces deux-là sont sans doute aussi malheureux que moi aujourd'hui » se dit Sasuke.

Les trompettes sonnèrent une seconde fois et Hinata fit son entrée, accompagnée d'un « ooooh » général. En effet, Tenten et Sakura avaient transformé la robe de nonne en une copie parfaite de leurs propres tenues, mais les dentelles, la coiffure et le bouquet dans les mains de la jeune fille lui donnait un côté angélique. Elle leva la tête, sourit timidement à l'assistance et s'avança jusqu'à l'autel à pas réguliers.

-On l'habille en princesse mais elle va toujours à l'échafaud, chuchota Karin à Shikamaru

-Elle est pas la seule, répondit-il. Regarde Neji.

Le cousin de la marié était au bord des larmes. Il essayait de détacher son regard de la mariée mais impossible ! Elle était encore plus belle que d'ordinaire, elle était majestueuse, sublime. Mais son sourire sonnait faux, et ce masque trompeur suffit à briser le cœur de Neji. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas osé lui proposer de partir avec lui ? Pas forcément pour faire leur vie ensemble, mais pour échapper à cette union forcée. Il aurait veillé sur elle jour et nuit, n'importe où pourvu qu'elle soit heureuse, même dans les bras d'un autre que lui. Neji se maudit de sa lâcheté et fixa l'Hokage qui commençait la cérémonie.

Celle-ci fut assez brève. Tsunade craignait qu'Hinata ne craque alors elle avait décidé d'abréger les souffrances des deux jeunes gens. Ils échangèrent leurs alliances, ne prononcèrent pas de vœux d'amour mutuel ( fallait pas trop en demander pour un mariage arrangé !) et les déclara mari et femme sans enthousiasme.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée »

Cette phrase était plus prononcée par réflexe qu'autre chose et Tsunade se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir bouclé tout ça sans dire ces mots fatidiques. Sasuke attrapa le visage d'Hinata dans ses mains et se rapprocha. La jeune fille rougit furieusement et ferma les yeux dans un geste de survie…et sentit les lèvres du brun sur le coin de sa bouche.

-Je n'allais pas te voler ton premier baiser comme ça, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Une explosion de joie retentit dans la salle. Tout le village sortit dans les acclamations et une espèce de confiance en l'avenir : avec leurs héritiers, le village serait en paix ! Seuls les amis des jeunes mariés restaient attristés et quittèrent tardivement l'église.

Durant la fête, l'ambiance générale était au beau fixe, saufs pour certains, toujours les mêmes. Sasuke invita Ino à danser après avoir ouvert le bal avec son épouse.

-Merci d'avoir essayé, déclara-t-il à la blonde.

-Ne me remercie pas, j'ai échoué, répondit Ino, maussade.

Un peu plus loin, Hinata dansait avec Neji sous l'œil méfiant de leur grand-mère. Quand celle-ci partit danser à son tour, ils commencèrent enfin à parler.

-C'était…une belle cérémonie n'est ce pas ? Commença timidement la mariée.

-Ah…oui…vous êtes magnifique aujourd'hui, Hinata-sama.

-Neji … pas de « sama » et de « vous » aujourd'hui s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle non sans rougir sous le compliment.

-D'accord…Hinata.

-Alors ... ça y est, je suis une femme mariée…

-Oui…

-Tout ira bien, hein, Neji ? Demanda-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

Neji ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se contenta de la serrer davantage.

A l'extérieur, Shikamaru faisait sa quatrième pause-clope en moins de deux heures. C'était beaucoup plus que sa consommation habituelle, il en avait conscience mais il détestait danser et bizarrement, la moitié des filles du village lui avait soudain trouvé beaucoup d'intérêt. Karin et Sarah le surprirent caché derrière la salle des fêtes.

-Alors, tu fuis la popularité ? Le taquina Karin

-M'en parles pas ! Qu'est ce qui leur prend à ses folles ?

-Elle disent que, maintenant que Sasuke est marié, comme Neji est inapprochable, tu es le meilleur patrie du village, répéta Sarah

-Parti ma puce, pas patrie, la corrigea sa mère.

-Dis Maman, ton mariage avec tonton Shin, il sera triste aussi ?

-Shin et moi sommes amis, ma puce et crois-moi, ça change beaucoup de choses. Vas jouer avec la sœur d'Hinata, regarde, elle est toute seule.

Sarah courut docilement vers Hanabi qui l'accueillit d'abord avec prudence puis rapidement avec entrain et elles partirent jouer dans la salle.

-C'est pour quand ton mariage avec Shino ?

-Quelques mois encore. Ça nous laisse du temps, c'est pas plus mal

-Temari ?

-Oui. Elle m'a évité ces derniers temps et Shino esquive le sujet aussi. Y anguille sous roche et c'est une grosse anguille, dit-elle en soupirant.

-Bah. T'as juste à te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, non ? Tu seras pas pressée puisque tu ne dois pas te marier justement ce jour là toi.

-Oui, c'est plus libre que celui de nos nouveaux mariés mais c'est pas ça le problème…j'aime vraiment Shino, tu sais, depuis des années alors c'est pas facile de se dire qu'il faut tourner la page. Comment t'as fait quand ça ne marchait plus avec Temari ?

-Franchement, ça me faisait mal au cœur aussi. On est resté presque cinq ans ensemble alors c'est dur de réaliser qu'on avance plus et que c'est plus aussi bien qu'avant. Je vais pas te mentir, ça m'a pris quelques semaines, quelques mois même.

-Eh ben ça réconforte ! Pff, faut donc que je me trouve un nouvel amoureux…t'es libre toi en ce moment ?

-Ouais, répondit Shikamaru, toujours pas gêné par la franchise de Karin, mais désolé c'est non. Je veux plus me mettre avec quelqu'un juste parce que j'en ai envie sur le moment. Je prends mon temps maintenant.

-Dommage, moi je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Karin repartit vers la salle où Lee lui faisait de grands gestes pour qu'elle revienne danser.

-Dommage, ouais, se dit Shikamaru en terminant sa cigarette.

La fête battait son plein, Hinata et Sasuke faisaient bonne figure autant que possible alors leurs amis aussi faisaient l'effort de cacher leur tristesse et leur colère. Soudain, une sirène recouvrit la musique et un ninja armé arriva en courant dans la salle

-LE VILLAGE EST ATTAQUE ! !

* * *

Kyouya : Enfin le chapitre 9 ! Dire que je l'ai en tête depuis le début !

Mina : Et il est long en plus ! Pas mal pour ton retour.

Kyouya : Merci. J'ai remarqué que je parlais très peu de la relation entre Sakura et Sai depuis le début. Je m'en excuse, je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça va donner en fait hé hé !

Mina : C'est quoi ton jeu stupide là haut au fait ?

Kyouya : Ben je voulais le faire depuis un moment ! Alors ? Saurez-vous me dire de quels animes/mangas viennent les prénoms de Sarah et Karin ? Répondez dans les reviews et interdit de tricher sur les autres !

Mina : C'est juste un truc pour avoir plus de reviews en fait ! t'es nulle !

Kyouya : …oui...pardon !


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Karin et Sarah sont à moi

Disclaimer : Karin et Sarah sont à moi ! Les autres, faîtes-en ce que vous voulez.

Petit mot de Kyouya : pardoooooooooon ! Je me mets à vos pieds et m'auto-flagelle pour l'attente ! J'ai eu une énorme hésitation pour…enfin vous verrez, j'expliquerai en fin de chapitre

Résumé : Hinata et Sasuke sont donc mariés mais durant la fête, le village est pris d'assaut (on peut pas faire plus clair et plus bref comme résumé !)

* * *

Revoir sa chambre dans la maison Hyûga procurait un étrange sentiment à Hinata. Etait-ce le fait de savoir qu'elle ne faisait qu'y passer pour prendre ses dernières affaires ? Elle ne se sentait pas triste de quitter la maison familiale pour vivre chez son mari…enfin chez eux, elle n'arrivait pas encore à admettre que la demeure des Uchiwa était aussi la sienne depuis trois jours maintenant.

Trois jours. Hinata ne voyait pas le temps passer depuis l'attaque du village durant son propre mariage. Là encore, elle ne se l'expliquait pas, c'était sûrement le choc de tout cela. Enfin, elle emballa son dernier carton, laissant à l'extérieur se vêtements de deuil pour l'enterrement collectif de ce midi, la cérémonie pour les morts dans cette attaque…la cérémonie pour le fils de ses voisins, une de ses tantes, la mère d'Iruka…et Kiba.

Hinata sentit les larmes lui piquer les joues rien qu'en pensant à son équipier mais elle se retint, elle avait assez pleuré pour le moment et elle voulait se montrer forte devant tout le village. Sasuke avait déjà remarqué sa faiblesse le matin même au petit-déjeuner :

-Tu as bien dormi, Sasuke ? Demanda timidement sa jeune épouse

-Bof…je vais dormir dans une des chambres du rez-de-chaussée je pense. Tu auras l'étage pour toi, comme ça…et…

-Et ?

-Je ne t'entendrai plus pleurer dans ton sommeil.

-Ah …pardon je ne…ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je pleure, tu sais.

-Je le sais. Tu appelles Neji dans ton sommeil.

Et voilà ! Il avait fallu qu'elle se marie pour réaliser à quel point elle avait besoin de Neji. Hinata se maudissait pour la quatrième fois depuis le matin pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt une telle évidence : elle adorait Neji depuis leur enfance, elle allait le voir quand ça n'allait pas et même quand ça allait, elle voulait toujours le voir. Neji et son air faussement méchant, son sourire et son regard si tendre, ses mots maladroits et sincères pour la consoler, elle avait besoin de tout ça.

A l'enterrement collectif, Tsunade avait préparé un discours assez rapide mais touchant, avec un mot spécial pour chaque victime de l'attaque. D'ordinaire assez réservés, les habitants de Konoha ne cachaient pas leur tristesse ni leurs larmes en ce jour funeste, et les quelques personnes qui restaient de marbre n'en paraissaient que plus courageuses. Hinata était de ceux là, avec Shino bien sur et Sasuke. Neji ne pleurait pas mais gardait le village profondément marqué par la douleur. A la sortie de l'oraison, Ino et Chouji observèrent leurs camarades.

-Neji a une tête à faire peur, constata Chouji. Je ne le savais pas si concerné par tout ça

-Tenten m'a soufflé qu'il faisait cette tête depuis le mariage, en fait. Elle et Lee sont allés le chercher ce matin pour venir à l'enterrement et il avait quasiment oublié !

Un peu plus loin dans le cortège des endeuillés, Ino remarqua quelque chose d'assez amusant en ces temps troublés : Shikamaru et Karin avaient des cernes terribles sous les yeux tous les deux. En y repensant, ni Ino ni Chouji ne les avaient vu ces derniers jours. Ils se rapprochèrent du duo épuisé pour parler à voix basse.

-Eh bien, eh bien, vous en faîtes une tête tous les deux ? Commença Ino. On vous a pas beaucoup vu depuis le mariage…

-Je sais très bien où tu veux en venir, Ino, l'interrompit Karin, mais on ne faisait pas ce que tu penses.

-Trouvez Hinata et Sasuke plutôt que de dire des conneries, râla Shikamaru. On doit leur parler de toute urgence.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Ino récupéra les jeunes mariés et les conduisit, comme voulu par Shikamaru, dans une des salles du tribunal du village, sans pouvoir leur donner les explications qu'ils réclamaient.

-Désolée de vous avoir convoqués comme ça, s'excusa Karin mais on doit vous poser une question très importante : Vous voulez toujours trouvé un moyen pour ne plus être marié, pas vrai ?

-Ben…oui, répondit Sasuke après un regard vers Hinata.

-Bien. Jusqu'où êtes-vous prêts à aller pour cela ? Continua Karin

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça, expliquez vous, dit le brun en se tournant vers Shikamaru.

-On a un peu potassé le droit de Konoha, Karin et moi, depuis votre mariage. On pourrait avoir quelques éléments pour demander l'annulation mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais ces éléments, vous ne voulez probablement pas qu'ils soient connus de tous. Nous allons profiter du procès de cet après-midi pour présenter une requête d'annulation auprès de Tsunade et des sages du village. Avec juste l'Hokage, on aurait donné n'importe quelle excuse foireuse et elle aurait accepté mais les sages sont fondamentalement attachés aux liens sacrés du mariage.

-Et…ce serait vraiment possible…de faire annuler le mariage ? Demanda Hinata, pleine d'espoir.

-Nos chances sont minces, répondit Shikamaru, mais elles existent.

-Alors je suis d'accord. C'est bien ce que vous nous demandez pas vrai ? Vous voulez notre accord avant de passer à l'acte ?

-Tu as tout compris, Hina-chan. Et toi, Sasuke ?

-C'est notre seule possibilité alors tentons le coup.

Le procès de l'après-midi était plus un moyen pour les villageois de faire leur deuil qu'une véritable procédure judiciaire. Les ennemis survivants avaient été faits capturer et les sages du village les condamnaient à tour de bras à être enfermés à vie dans les cellules les plus glauques de la prison du village. Lorsque le dernier prévenu entra, la salle retint son souffle et Sasuke manqua de hurler. Itachi, son frère qu'il pensait avoir tué, était là, dans l'allée centrale du tribunal, maintenu par deux anbus pour éviter toute évasion. Tsunade voulait en finir avec ce procès, pour que le village puisse commencer rapidement à oublier cette tragédie.

-Accusé Itachi Uchiwa, vous serez jugé pour meurtres prémédités, association de malfaiteurs, trahison et violences aggravées, commença Tsunade du haut de son fauteuil de juge principal. A coté d'elle, trois vieux hommes, les « sages » rendaient eux aussi la justice.

-Pardon de vous interrompre, Hokage-sama…commença Karin

-Les personnes qui n'appartiennent pas au village sont priées de ne pas se mêler des affaires judiciaires, dit le sage le plus à gauche de Tsunade.

-Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui parlerai intevint Shikamaru. Etant prévu que le jugement d'Itachi Uchiwa mettrait fin à la réunion du tribunal, nous nous permettons de solliciter ledit tribunal pour une affaire d'annulation de mariage. Le mariage en question est celui de monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa et anciennement mademoiselle Hinata Hyûga.

Un brouhaha offusqué envahit la cour du tribunal. De leur côté, les amis des mariés étaient subjugés : Shikamaru s'impliquait dans quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas, il intervenait devant tout le village avec une aisance incroyable et en plus, il semblait maîtriser parfaitement son sujet.

-Silence, réclama Tsunade. Avez-vous des arguments légaux à apporter à votre demande, monsieur Nara ?

-Bien sur, Hokage-sama, reprit Shikamaru. Pour les obtenir, j'ai reçu l'aide de ma camarade ici présente (il désigna Karin ) aussi je demande également l'autorisation exceptionnelle de la faire participer au procès.

-Permission refusée, déclara le sage du centre. A moins que mademoiselle n'ait un lien intime avec un habitant du village.

Il regarda Shikamaru en lui faisant un clin d'œil discret qui consterna intérieurement l'héritier des Nara : personne ne croirait qu'il ait pu faire des recherches avec Karin sans arrière-pensées et sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux !

-Il se trouve que je suis légalement fiancé à monsieur Aburame Shino, dit Karin à son tour, ce qui, selon vos dires, me donne le droit de « me mêler » de ce cas.

-Accordé, répondit Tsunade avec un sourire d'encouragement. Exposez-nous les raisons qui justifieraient l'annulation du mariage.

-Tout d'abord, il est écrit à l'intérieur même du contrat de mariage concerné qu'en cas de « non-consommation de l'union sous les soixante-douze heures après la cérémonie », le mariage peut être considéré comme nul, exposa Shikamaru sans une once de gêne.

La gêne était pourtant bien là, mais du côté des mariés ! Sasuke ne savait plus où poser le regard et Hinata se triturait les doigts comme jamais.

-Cet élément est recevable mais il n'est pas prouvable, constata le sage de gauche. Les deux mariés veulent se séparer alors ils peuvent mentir en disant ne pas avoir « consommer », comme vous le dîtes.

-Notre deuxième élément rejoint cette idée, votre honneur, continua Karin. Selon la loi de Konoha, lors de mariages arrangés, les deux époux doivent être purs au moment de la nuit de noce. Par « purs » je suppose que tout le monde comprend.

Cette dernière remarque provoqua quelques hochements de tête pressants qui voulaient dire « change de sujet, on a compris ! ». Karin ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement de la timidité des habitants.

-Que signifie ces accusations honteuses ? Intervint la grand-mère d'Hinata, folle de rage. L'épouse est certes une effrontée et une sotte mais j'ai su veiller à sa virginité.

-Je ne parle pas de la mariée, madame.

Le tribunal tout entier se tourna vers Sasuke, rouge de honte. Quand Shikamaru l'avait averti tout à l'heure, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de révélations. Il voulut regarder Naruto discrètement mais se l'interdit aussitôt, de peur que l'assistance n'interprète son geste.

-Monsieur Uchiwa, reprit l'Hokage après un léger flottement dû à sonbesoin irrépressible de rire, pouvez-vous affirmer devant la cour que vous avez déjà aimé une personne avant votre épouse ?

-Je…oui, je l'affirme, répondit Sasuke en se levant au milieu de la salle.

-Argument non recevable, cracha le sage de gauche. Là encore, le témoin a tout intérêt à mentir. A moins qu'il ne nous révèle le nom de ladite personne et que cette dernière ne confirme.

Sasuke ne savait pas du tout quoi faire : il n'avait pas honte d'avoir aimé Naruto des années plus tôt, ni quelques jours avant son mariage d'ailleurs, mais l'annoncer devant le village tout entier était suicidaire pour son amant. Naruto était déjà honni par les habitants de Konoha alors le fait d'être l'élément qui avait fait capoté le mariage le plus important de l'histoire du village n'allait pas arranger les choses. Non, Sasuke refusait de faire porter un tel poids à Naruto, il l'aimait trop pour cela.

-Je refuse de donner le nom de cette personne, déclara-t-il à la cour.

-Ce simple nom vous offrirait la liberté, l'encouragea Tsunade.

-Mais mon geste pourrait surtout nuire à cette personne et je refuse que cela arrive. Je n'ai pas honte de l'avoir aimé ni de l'aimer encore mais je ne veux pas l'impliquer.

Cette déclaration d'amour surprit l'assemblée encore plus que l'interruption du procès par Shikamaru. La froideur de l'Uchiwa était connue dans tout le village alors le voir aussi amoureux choqua beaucoup mais attendrit le sage central qui regardait le brun avec une douceur mélancolique, comme s'il se reconnaissait en lui.

-Peu importe les raisons, continua le sage de droite qui semblait enfin écouter le procès, sans témoin, l'argument est irrecevable. Je comprends votre attitude, Sasuke, c'est très courageux de votre part.

-Alors je serai courageux, moi aussi, dit Naruto en se levant à son tour sous le regard ahuri de Sakura et Sai. C'est moi la personne en question.

Un véritable concert de hurlements retentit dans la salle. Les fans de Sasuke furent rapidement maîtrisées dans leurs crises d'hystérie et la grand-mère d'Hinata fut sommée de retourner s'asseoir après avoir essayé d'étrangler Naruto.

-Silence, silence, réclama Tsunade qui avait éclaté de rire pour de bon durant l'interruption et dont les yeux étaient rougis par les larmes de rire. Admettez, chers sages, argumenta-t-elle en se tournant successivement vers les trois vieillards, que cette idée est recevable.

-Sur le plan moral, je désapprouve, commenta le sage de droite, mais juridiquement, c'est tout à fait acceptable. Preuve est faite que Sasuke Uchiwa a, bien malgré lui, enfreint la loi sur les mariages arrangés.

-Vous oubliez quelque chose, intervint le sage de gauche. Le personne avec qui il a fauté est un garçon ! Et, de toute évidence, il ne compte pas chercher une autre fille que la jeune Hyûga. Or, le but de cette union est tout de même de mêler la puissance des deux clans pour créer une famille forte qui saura protéger le village des assauts comme celui de cette semaine. Le jeune Sasuke est, avec ce traître, (il désigna Itachi, toujours maîtrisé par deux anbus dans un coin de la salle) le dernier de son clan alors il est la dernière chance du village.

Shikamaru baissa la tête. Il avait espéré que cet argument soit oublié par les sages car il était indémontable. A ses côtés, Karin semblait hésitante et observait les juges qui se préparaient à prononcer leur verdict.

-Attendez, intervint-elle. C'est un enfant Uchiwa que vous voulez, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet, confirma l'Hokage sans comprendre où la petite blonde voulait en venir.

-Eh bien, il y en a un autre dans cette salle.

-Itachi Uchiwa est un traître et un assassin s'offusqua le sage de droite. Il est inconcevable que…

-Je ne parle pas de lui. N'est ce pas, Itachi ?

Une étrange situation se produisit alors. La petite blonde étrangère au village regarda le criminel et leurs expressions changèrent du tout au tout : Karin avait perdu son sourire et fixait le brun avec une tristesse infinie tandis qu'Itachi la regardait comme un fantôme.

-Ka…Karin ?

-C'est moi, Itachi. Je te présente Sarah, notre fille.

* * *

Kyouya : pardon encore pour l'attente mais j'avoue que j'ai longtemps hésité avec ce dernier retournement de situation.

Mina : Tu m'étonnes ! Itachi a aimé quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

Kyouya : Explications au prochain chapitre qui sera le dernier avant l'épilogue. Car cette fois, j'en fais un vrai car il y en aura à raconter.

Mina : Pourquoi t'as tué Kiba pour finir ? Tu devais pas tuer Sai ?

Kyouya :si ! mais je me suis dit que j'allais me faire accuser de torture envers Sakura ! Déjà que je la case jamais avec Sasuke…

Mina : tu pouvais tuer Sai ET Sakura non ?

Kyouya : j'y ai pas pensé, j'avoue. Promis, la suite arrivera plus vite !


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à moi, comme toujours, sauf Sarah et Karin

Petite note de Kyouya : ah la la ! Pas moyen de me décider pour ce chapitre, pardon pardon ! ! ! En plus, j'ai réalisé que j'avais totalement oublié le petit jeu sur les prénoms de Sarah et Karin : elles ne viennent ni de Naruto ni d'Angel Sanctuary, désolée de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ! Il vous reste jusqu'à l'épilogue pour deviner…à moins que je ne le mette en ligne ce week-end ( Mina me souffle que je suis trop optimiste, là !)

Résumé : euh…où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Durant le procès d'Itachi, Shikamaru et Karin demandent l'annulation pure et simple du mariage de Sasuke et Hinata. En désespoir de cause, Karin annonce à toute l'assemblée que Sarah est la fille d'Itachi.

* * *

En y repensant, Karin se demandait comment, en si peu de temps, il pouvait se passer tant de choses. Ce genre de réflexion la vieillissait encore davantage : ses quatre années de différence avec Shino la complexaient déjà alors philosopher sur le temps qui passe la rendait carrément gâteuse !

Elle se revoyait dans la salle du tribunal, les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Itachi. Le choc de le revoir avait été si fort qu'elle avait à peine entendu la condamnation à la prison à vie du père de son enfant et l'annulation du mariage de Sasuke et Hinata. Dans le même temps, Sarah avait été « intronisée » nouvelle héritière du clan Uchiwa et en ce moment même, Hanabi lui présentait tous les garçons de sa famille. Les deux fillettes s'entendaient bien malgré leur différence d'âge et cela suffit à redonner le sourire à Karin l'espace d'un instant.

A peine le verdict prononcé, ses amis avaient explosé de joie et Sasuke, exceptionnellement reconnaissant, avait accepté que tout le monde vienne fêter son divorce chez lui ! Avant de rejoindre les autres chez Sasuke, Karin était passée à la prison de Konoha, où l'Hokage avait donné pour consigne de la laisser rentrer. Elle avait besoin de réponses, ces réponses qu'elle avait attendu pendant presque sept ans.

-Rebonjour, Itachi.

L'Uchiwa était enchaîné lourdement, les genoux au sol et le visage impassible. La voix de Karin lui fit lever la tête. Il lui rendit son salut avec un rictus.

-Qui l'eut cru ? Ironisa-t-il. Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, surtout dans ces circonstances.

-Ton frère était censé t'avoir tué, le coupa Karin, froidement.

-Et il avait réussi. Mais les restes de l'Akatsuki ont estimé que j'étais le plus à même pour diriger l'attaque de Konoha alors ils m'ont ramené à la vie. C'est fou le nombre d'imbéciles qui ont accepté de mourir pour me ressusciter ! Tout ça pour passer ma deuxième vie en prison.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre. Ni pour te libérer.

-Je ne te demande rien. Je sais que tu ne m'aiderais pas de toute façon. Tu es honnête et ton sens de la justice pourrait soulever des montagnes.

-Tu me connais bien…comme à cette époque…

Le silence se fit. Comme si l'un comme l'autre redoutait de parler de leur passé commun. Karin sentit son cœur se serrer en se souvenant de ce garçon peu loquace qu'elle avait rencontré dans un café. Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur ce type qui envoyait paître toutes les jolies filles présentes sans la moindre politesse. Bizarrement, elles l'appelaient toutes par son prénom, comme s'il était une vedette de cinéma ou un chanteur à la mode. Elle, elle lui avait annoncé la couleur : elle ne savait pas qui il était et elle s'en moquait complètement. Durant une seconde, son beau visage si impassible avait montré de la surprise. Il en faut peu parfois pour que quelqu'un vous plaise.

-La petite blonde…c'est vraiment ma fille ? Finit par demander le prisonnier

-Non. C'est MA fille. Même si nous l'avons faite ensemble, c'est moi qui l'ait portée dans mon ventre, qui lui a appris à parler et marcher et qui l'a consolé les nuits où elle réclamait un papa.

-….Si je…

-Ca n'aurait rien changé. Tu serais parti même en me sachant enceinte de toi. Tu serais peut-être même revenu me tuer.

-Je…n'aurai pas fait ça, admit Itachi dans un murmure.

-Itachi…pourquoi es-tu venu à moi en sachant bien que je n'aurai jamais de place dans ta vie ?

-…Tu étais différente des autres et j'étais dans une période de doute. Nous allions amorcer enfin notre grand projet et j'ai eu un sursaut d'hésitation. Dans ce café…je cherchais juste des réponses…et c'est toi qui est apparue. J'ai passé du temps avec toi et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas cela qui me rendrait heureux.

-Alors que tuer des gens t'a rendu heureux ?

Karin ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Elle avait quitté la prison et couru jusqu'à la fête de Sasuke. En entrant chez l'Uchiwa, ses amis la regardèrent plein d'inquiètude. Elle leur répondit d'un sourire plein de reconnaissance et alla se chercher à boire.

Et maintenant, elle était assise au milieu des rires, des réjouissances et de la musique. Tenten vint s'installer avec elle.

-Dur, dur de t'amuser dans ces circonstances, pas vrai ? Demanda Tenten sans détour. Tu as quasiment vendu ta propre fille pour sauver des gens que tu connais à peine. T'es une sainte ou quoi ?

-Les saintes n'ont pas d'enfants hors mariage, nota Shikamaru.

Tenten regarda le nouveau venu, puis Karin, puis de nouveau Shikamaru et enfin trouva un prétexte nul pour les laisser seuls en ricanant. Elle alla rejoindre Lee dans un coin du salon gigantesque des Uchiwa.

-Hé hé hé ! A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'il y a entre ces deux là ? demanda-t-elle à son petit ami

-Apparemment, ils ont passé les trois derniers jours ensemble, répondit Lee avec un air de conspirateur, et pas seulement les journées ! A mon avis…

-A mon avis, rien du tout, le coupa Temari. Arrêtez de toujours vouloir caser Shikamaru avec toutes ses amies, merde !

De toute évidence, l'alcool et Temari ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla dans son lit avec le sentiment que la vie était belle : il n'était plus marié, son frère paierait encore pour ses crimes et Naruto faisait semblant de dormir dans ses bras, simple prétexte pour se coller à Sasuke encore davantage ! Ils s'étaient éclipsés durant la fête pour s'enfermer dans la chambre, juste tous les deux, et la nuit n'avait été que caresses, mots d'amour et promesses de ne plus jamais être séparés. Néanmoins, s'ils voulaient profiter de la journée pour continuer sur cette lancée, ils devaient mettre tout le monde dehors ! En effet, Sasuke comme Naruto n'avaient entendu la porte d'entrée qu'une fois, ce qui signifiait qu'il restait trop de monde à leur goût dans la demeure Uchiwa. Ils se levèrent après un petit câlin et, à peine sur le palier, ils aperçurent Tenten en tenue débraillée.

-Salut les amoureux ! Lança-t-elle. Lee et moi, on s'est permis d'emprunter une des chambres, c'était plus pratique de rentrer chacun chez soi. T'as de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner solide ?

Traduction : Lee et moi avons couché ensemble pour la première fois et ça s'est fait chez toi, désolée ! Naruto sourit et partit réveiller Lee pour le taquiner tandis que Sasuke et Tenten descendaient vers la cuisine. En bas des escaliers, Sakura essayait de se faire toute petite et se cachait derrière une plante verte. Trop mal réveillés pour lui demander quoi que ce soit, les deux autres continuèrent leur chemin vers la cuisine.

-Chouji et Ino sont partis chez elle, expliqua Tenten. C'est tout ce que je sais.

-On a pas entendu la porte plus d'une fois alors les autres doivent être ici, déclara Sasuke avant de comprendre la portée de ses paroles.

Si les autres n'étaient pas partis, où étaient-ils ? La maison Uchiwa n'avait pas assez de chambre pour accueillir UN PAR UN tous les invités d'hier alors qui avait dormi avec qui ? Tenten attrapa Sasuke par le bras et le traîna dans les couloirs de la maison pour assister aux réveils des coupables.

Dans une autre chambre à l'étage, Temari se réveilla avec une gueule de bois atroce. Elle était tellement malade qu'il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour réaliser qu'elle ne dormait pas chez elle, qu'elle ne se souvenait pratiquement pas de la soirée de la veille, qu'elle était nue et pas seule dans ce lit. Nul besoin de soulever les draps pour savoir qui dormait encore près d'elle, elle savait que c'était Shino et la gueule de bois fit place à la honte. Elle avait couché avec un garçon en étant saoule, elle ne s'en souvenait pas et, pire encore, ce garçon était fiancé à une de ses amies ! Comment allait-elle gérer cette situation ?

-Venez voir, venez vite ! Chuchota Tenten à Sasuke, Naruto et Lee. C'est adorable !

Là, dans deux chambres voisines, les quatre compères observaient alternativement deux scènes plus que touchantes : dans la chambre de droite, Hinata et Neji dormaient côte à côte enlaçés, un léger sourire se dessinait sur le visage de la jeune fille. D'abord choqué, Lee fut rassuré en constatant que les deux cousins étaient habillés.

-Comme si Neji allait se comporter comme ça, le tança Tenten.

-Mais il l'aime, non ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Ben oui, répondit Tenten, mais tous les gens qui s'aiment ne se sautent pas dessus à la première occasion.

Elle lança un regard appuyé à Naruto qui rougit furieusement avant de retourner contempler la scène de la chambre de gauche. Là, Shikamaru et Karin dormaient mais le jeune homme était plié en deux dans un petit sofa tandis que la petite blonde occupait le lit avec Hanabi et Sarah, collée à sa mère et son amie.

-J'y comprend plus rien, dit Naruto. Y a quoi entre ces deux-là ?

-Faut que ça mûrisse, selon Ino.

Au petit-déjeuner, tout le monde était réuni dans le salon encore marqué par les restes de la fête de la veille. Ino et Chouji étaient revenus de chez la jeune fille avec les thermos de café, des baguettes de pain et beaucoup d'aspirine. Une fois tout le monde installé, Ino attaqua d'emblée :

-Alors, qui a couché avec qui, hier ?

Une bonne partie de l'assistance vira au rouge pivoine, même Hinata qui était totalement innocente…ou presque.

-Bon, on va y aller un par un, continua Ino face au silence gêné. Tenten ?

-J'étais avec Lee, l'alcool ne m'a pas rendue infidèle.

-J'en suis ravie, reprit Ino. Sakura ?

-Moi ? …Ben…je…

-T'as passé la nuit avec Sai, comme d'habitude, non ? Demanda Naruto.

-HEIN ? Hurla Sakura, pâle comme un linge

-Ah ! Sai ne t'a pas dit qu'on savait, Sasuke et moi, que vous couchiez ensemble ? Il nous a tout raconté un matin comme je lui demandais s'il avait passé une bonne soirée. On a eu le droit à tous les détails.

-La conversation la plus traumatisante de ma vie, commenta Sasuke.

-Sai ! S'indigna Sakura. Pourquoi tu es allé raconté ça ?

-Il m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait le veille au soir alors j'ai répondu, déclara Sai, imperturbable et inconscient du côté privé de ce genre de choses. Je ne devais pas le dire ?

-Non, tu ne devais pas, désespéra Sakura.

-Je ne dois pas dire non plus que tu attends un bébé alors ?

-QUOI ? Cria tout le monde, TU ES ENCEINTE ?

-…oui oui, c'est bon. Ca arrive, ce genre de choses, répondit très vite Sakura. Bon, on change de sujet ?

-Pas question, reprit Ino. Je termine mon tour de table ! Bon, Naruto et Sasuke, je pense qu'après une telle déclaration au tribunal, je vois à peu près à quoi votre nuit a du ressembler. Et la tienne, Karin ?

-Elle a passé la nuit avec Shikamaru, intervint Tenten avant que la concernée ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

-Oui mais on n'a rien fait, déclara posément Karin. Vous avez bien vu qu'on avait pas partagé le même lit quand vous êtes venus nous observer, Lee et toi ce matin ?

-Mouais, mais c'est louche, reprit Tenten.

Après le petit-déjeuner, chacun prit le chemin de sa maison pour laisser Sasuke ( et Naruto !) en paix et pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Les deux cousins Hyûga marchaient ensemble dans un silence gênant. Hinata prit finalement la parole.

-Neji ?

-Oui ?

-…Merci, pour hier soir…je…ne voulais pas dormir seule.

-Ah…c'est normal…votre vie a été chamboulée ces derniers jours.

-Neji, tu ne devais plus me vouvoyer !

-Mais vous n'êtes plus une Uchiwa alors je dois vous montrer le même respect qu'aux autres Hyûga.

-Neji…c'est important pour toi, que nous soyons de la même famille ?

-Eh bien…oui…c'est capital, c'est ce qui nous lie, la famille.

-Alors…voudrais-tu…en fonder une autre avec moi ?

-P-p-p-pardon ? Bégaya Neji rouge de confusion

-Je …j'ai réfléchi cette nuit…tout cela est notre faute, Neji. La faute du clan Hyûga. La puissance de notre famille est terrible et elle est entre de mauvaises mains, je pense. Alors, je vais monter mon propre clan dissident.

-Vous …Tu veux quitter le clan ?

-Pour en faire un autre, avec ceux que la famille rejette, avec ceux qui accepteraient de me suivre…de nous suivre.

-Et…tu voudrais que je vienne ?

-Je ne le ferai pas sans toi. Je t'ai promis de te libérer Neji, et je ne vois que ce moyen pour tenir ma promesse.

Elle s'arrêta devant son cousin, souleva son bandeau frontal et embrassa la marque maudite de la Bunke. Neji lui prit les mains et plongea dans ses yeux avec tout l'amour du monde.

-Ton existence même m'a sauvé. Je ne serai rien si tu ne m'entourais pas de ta gentillesse et de tes sourires. Comment peux-tu douter que je veuille te suivre loin de cette famille qui nous hait ?

Hinata lui sourit, plus heureuse que jamais. Le soir-même, ils faisaient leurs bagages.

Mais avant cela, Karin avait insisté pour raccompagner Temari à la sortie du village. La jeune fille de Suna devait, en effet, rentrer faire son rapport concernant le verdict du tribunal et la condamnation d'Itachi. Alors qu'elles marchaient ensemble, Temari se prit à souhaiter être à la place d'Itachi plutôt qu'à la sienne !

-Tu n'as rien à me dire, Temari ? Attaqua Karin, sans animosité

-Je…

-A propos d'une certaine personne que j'aime énormément et que tu es en train de me prendre ?

-Eh bien….

-Ou peut-être me l'as tu déjà prise ?

-OUI ! OK, J'AVOUE ! J'ai…couché avec Shino, cette nuit. J'étais saoule et … non en fait ! J'y pense depuis les fiançailles de Hinata. Il me plait, je suis désolée, je n'y peux rien ?

-Je sais. Je vous ai vu partir tous les deux hier soir, vers le premier étage. Et on voyait clairement que vous n'alliez pas jouer au scrabble.

-J'ai tellement honte ! S'excusa Temari, rouge vermillon. J'ai essayé de refouler ce sentiment mais…

-Que puis-je y faire ? Soupira Karin. Je voyais bien que ça ne tournait pas rond entre vous. Il ne m'aime pas comme je le voudrais, je ne peux rien y faire. Je préfère le savoir heureux avec toi que contraint avec moi.

-M…merci…tu es formidable ! S'extasia Temari avant de lui dire au revoir.

Karin retourna à pas vifs vers l'intérieur du village. Elle marchait sans réfléchir, tournait à chaque coin rue là où ses pas la menaient et finit par sonner à une porte familière. Une silhouette ouvrit et la petite s'effondra en larmes dans les bras qui l'attendaient.

-Tu as tenu jusque là, c'est bien, lui chuchota Shikamaru en la faisant rentrer.

* * *

Kyouya : Et voilà ! C'est la fin.

Mina : Mais c'est naze, ta fin !

Kyouya : Du calme ! Il me reste l'épilogue à vous faire. Ca se passera dix ou douze ans plus tard.

Mina : Et y aura vraiment des trucs intéressants ?

Kyouya : Tu verras, médisante !


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer : c'est la dernière fois que j'utilise vos personnages, Kishimoto-sama…par cette fic là en tout cas

Disclaimer : c'est la dernière fois que j'utilise vos personnages, Kishimoto-sama…par cette fic là en tout cas ! Dernière apparition de Karin et Sarah aussi.

Petit mot de Kyouya : Voilààà, c'est finiii (comme la chanson de mon Jean-louis chéri !). Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et votre patience ( surtout la patience !). Pardon d'avoir mis tant de temps à clore cette histoire, et pardon pour l'Itachi OOC du dernier chapitre ! Ceci est donc l'épilogue, bonne ultime lecture !

* * *

Dans le village caché de Konoha, deux silhouettes familières font leur grand retour.

-Déjà dix ans…commença la jeune fille en promenant son regard aussi loin que possible

-Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé à première vue, continua son compagnon.

-Par quoi ou par qui veux-tu commencer ?

-L'hôpital, pour toi. Je veux être certain que le voyage ne t'a pas fatiguée.

La jeune femme se retint de protester et caressa son ventre rebondi.

-Ton père devient prévenant, bébé, dit-elle à son ventre. Quand tu naîtras, il sera presque supportable.

Le concerné esquissa un sourire et guida la femme enceinte jusqu'à l'hôpital de ce village qu'ils avaient tous deux quitté sur un coup de tête, dix ans plus tôt. Ils avaient voyagé, découvert le monde ensemble alors maintenant, ils voulaient se poser et vivre une vie normale. Le bébé providentiel avait définitivement enterré leur soif d'aventures.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils furent reçus immédiatement par la sage-femme du village qui les reconnut tout de suite.

-Shino ! Temari ! Ca alors !

-Sakura ? C'est toi la sage-femme du village ? S'étonna Temari.

-Oui, oui mais…oh c'est génial ! Vous êtes revenus ! Et pas seuls à ce que je vois, fit remarquer Sakura en lorgnant d'un œil expert sur le ventre de la blonde.

Dans la seconde, Sakura retrouva son air professionnel et examina Temari sous toutes les coutures avant de se détendre de nouveau en déclarant que tout allait bien et que le bébé serait là dans environ six semaines.

-Je dois aller faire quelques visites à domicile, vous n'avez qu'à venir. Vous me raconterez un peu vos dix années loin du village.

-Tu en as sûrement plus à dire que nous, Sakura, répondit Shino. Comment vont les autres ?

-Oulà ! Beaucoup trop long à détailler. Faîtes les visites avec moi, on gagnera du temps.

Ils partirent tous les trois vers le centre du village tandis que Sakura détaillait sa propre vie.

-J'assiste Tsunade-sama pour les accouchements et je travaille à l'hôpital depuis six ans. Sai et moi nous sommes mariés peu avant la naissance du bébé – vous vous rappelez que j'étais enceinte quand vous êtes partis, pas vrai ? – et nous vivons pas loin d'ici avec Kakeru qui vient d'avoir neuf ans et…

-REVIENS ICI, PETIT MONSTRE !

Une voix suraiguë leur parvint juste quelques secondes avant qu'une tornade aux cheveux noirs n'arrive en courant, poursuivie par une blonde au visage furieux qui brandissait une louche.

-Pardon, pardon, pardon, tante Ino, suppliait le garçon en se protégeant la tête.

-Tu vas voir quand ta mère va arriver…tiens, Sakura tu tombes bien ! Ton….Shino, Temari ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Enchaîna Ino avec une déconcertante facilité.

-Salut Ino ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir. Lui dit Temari.

-Ino, tu ne devrais pas t'agiter comme ça, c'est mauvais pour le bébé, la réprimanda Sakura.

-Quand ton fils arrêtera de compter fleurette à mes filles, je garderai mon calme, répondit Ino en dévisageant le petit garçon qui se cachait maintenant derrière les jambes de sa mère.

-On ne faisait que jouer, je t'assure, Maman, se défendit Kakeru.

-Mouais, tu dis ça à chaque fois, mon poussin, désapprouva Sakura. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas embrasser Nana et Hachi. Elles n'ont que sept ans et en plus, tu sais qu'elles se chamaillent après. Allez, rentre à la maison, ton père est revenu de mission cette nuit.

Docilement, le petit garçon partit vers une maison dans une rue voisine, laissant Ino et les autres entre adultes.

-Donc, tu as des filles ? Interrogea Temari.

-Que ça ! Je suis incapable de faire des garçons ! J'ai déjà eu deux paires de jumelles. Hachi et Nana ont sept ans et se disputent les faveurs de Kakeru autant que Sakura et moi nous disputions Sasuke, c'est dire ! Mes deux cadettes, pour le moment en tout cas, s'appellent Miu et Yuri et elles ont trois ans. Chouji est en train de leur donner le bain.

-Quatre enfants avant trente ans ? ! Et un cinquième en route ? Vous êtes des lapins ou quoi ? S'étonna Shino.

-Nous, au moins, on s'est pas enfuit parce qu'on assumait pas nos sentiments, contra ironiquement Ino.

Temari et Shino rougirent de concert. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient partis sans un mot donc leurs amis s'étaient fait leur propre opinion sur les raisons de leur départ… et Ino n' était pas bien loin de la vérité. Effrayé par son mariage imminent avec Karin, Shino avait tenté de fuir le village une nuit mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller vois Temari avant de tout quitter. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit « je pars », la blonde avait répondu sans hésiter « je t'accompagne ». Les sentiments étaient venus avec le temps, bien qu'au fond d'eux, ils savaient bien qu'ils s'aimaient dès le début de leur fuite.

Ino les invita à boire une thé en attendant Chouji qui fut, lui aussi, ravi de revoir les deux amoureux fugueurs. Chouji remplaçait Iruka-sensei à l'école des jeunes ninjas depuis presque quatre ans et Ino avait renoncé à poursuivre les missions depuis la naissance de ses filles cadettes. Les deux petites blondes assises sur les genoux de leur père étaient absolument identiques et observaient les visiteurs inconnus avec une curiosité apeurée. Leurs sœurs vinrent saluer les invités et, si les plus jeunes étaient le portrait de leur mère, les aînées tenaient bien plus de Chouji. Sakura allait terminer d'examiner Ino quand la sonnette retentit, aussitôt suivie du bruit de la porte qu'on ouvrait.

-C'est moi, déclara une voix familière. Vous auriez pas de l'aspirine ?

-Tonton Shika ! Crièrent les quatre petites filles avant de courir vers la voix.

-Tiens, tiens, des revenants, déclara Shikamaru en rentrant dans le salon. Tu étais plus mince dans mes souvenirs, Temari.

-Je suis enceinte, imbécile, grogna Temari en passant la main sur son ventre.

-Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes enfin de retour. J'en connais une qui va être ravie. Bref, files moi de l'aspirine, Ino, s'il te plaît. Sarah est passée à la maison ce matin et la dispute habituelle a recommencé.

-Karin n'a toujours pas cédé ? Je ne saurais pas dire qui est la plus tenace entre la mère et la fille ! S'amusa Chouji.

-Euh…tu nous expliques peut-être ? Demanda Shino.

-Vous vous souvenez que Sarah doit épouser un membre de la famille Hyûga à sa majorité ? Commença Shikamaru en prenant le verre que lui tendait Ino.

-Bien sur !

-Eh bien Sarah vient d'avoir seize ans et, heureusement, elle est très amoureuse d'un membre du clan. Le problème, c'est que la grand-mère Hyûga n'a toujours pas accepté Sarah comme appartenant au clan Uchiwa alors elle cherche à empêcher le mariage de Sarah par tous les moyens pour forcer Hinata et Sasuke à se remarier.

-Hein ? Elle est vraiment cinglée cette femme !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Du coup, reprit Shikamaru, Sarah fait très attention à respecter tous les termes du contrat de mariage mais avec les années, disons qu'elle voudrait aller plus loin avec la personne qu'elle aime…mais il y a la règle de la virginité, celle qui nous a permit de faire capoter la première union Hyûga – Uchiwa.

-Je vois…dit Shino. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Karin et Sarah se disputent à ce sujet .

-Tout simplement parce que Sarah est une maligne, intervint Chouji. Elle veut faire signer une dérogation à sa mère pour avancer la date du mariage – c'est possible maintenant qu'elle a seize ans – et pouvoir laisser leur amour s'exprimer pleinement, comme elle le dit elle-même.

-Et bien sur, Karin refuse de céder sa fille chérie à qui que ce soit avant la date butoir ! Râla Shikamaru. Ce matin, Sarah est encore venue réclamer la signature de Karin et elles ont réussi à réveiller Yuan alors je suis venu me réfugier ici.

-Tu vis avec Karin ? S'étonnèrent Temari et Shino. Et c'est qui, Yuan ?

-Leur fils, bien sur. Rigola Ino

-Tu n'as aucune preuve de ça, intervint Shikamaru

-Oh pitié ! Vous vivez ensemble depuis des années. Dîtes-le que vous êtes ensemble, bon sang ! S'énerva Sakura.

-Karin est encore officiellement fiancé à notre fuyard ici présent, dit Shikamaru en désignant Shino du doigt. On ne pourra pas être ensemble tant qu'ils seront fiancés. J'y pense, ton retour adoucira peut être Karin, ça la ramènera à la raison et elle signera cette foutue dérogation pour Sarah.

-Et tu pourras enfin épouser Karin et affirmer que Yuan est ton fils, complèta Ino.

Shino avait soudain honte de son égoïsme : en partant, il n'avait pas imaginé que Karin voudrait refaire sa vie e que leur contrat de fiançailles l'en empêcherait. Il se jura d'aller régler ça le plus vite possible, il lui devait bien ça !

Les deux « revenants » prirent congé et se dirigèrent vers la demeure du clan Hyûga pour aller saluer Hinata et Neji. En arrivant devant l'impressionnante bâtisse, ils demandèrent à un garde d'appeler leurs amis mais le vigile leur répondit en grimaçant :

- Ces deux personnes n'appartiennent plus à notre prestigieux clan. Allez voir deux rues plus loin.

En effet, plus loin, une autre bâtisse portait l'inscription « clan Hyûga » et un autre garde les conduisit à un grand bureau dont la porte portait l'inscription « chef de clan ». A l'intérieur, une Hinata plus mûre et plus sereine que dans les souvenirs de son ancien équipier trônait devant une large bureau et cajolait un bébé qui ne devait pas avoir plu de deux mois. En voyant Shino et Temari, Hinata poussa un cri et étouffa des larmes avec beaucoup de difficulté. Elle appela quelqu'un dans une pièce voisine et Neji apparut, paniqué, et prit le bébé dans ses bras tandis qu'Hinata accourait les bras tendus vers Shino. Ils s'enlacèrent plusieurs secondes puis les deux filles en firent autant tandis que Neji saluait Shino tout en berçant le bébé.

-C'est à toi ? Demanda Shino en désignant le petit bout qui gazouillait joyeusement.

-Oui, c'est à nous répondit le Hyûga en regardant tendrement l'enfant. Voici Shin, l'héritier de notre clan.

-Alors vous avez réussi à créer votre clan ! C'est incroyable.

-Nous avons eu du mal au début, expliqua Hinata en desserrant son étreinte des épaules de Temari et en contemplant le ventre rebondi de la blonde avec émerveillement. Peu de membres osaient défier l'autorité de notre grand-mère, et ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait dans notre clan. Quand Neji et moi nous sommes mariés, les membres de la Bunke y ont vu un espoir de reconnaissance et la quasi-totalité nous a rejoint, avec quelques membres de la Sôke moins puritains que les autres. Nous sommes maintenant aussi puissant que la famille d'origine.

Par la fenêtre, on entendait des cris d'enfants et Shino reconnut une voix familière. Il regarda et vit Naruto qui tenait un petit garçon par la main et une petite fille dans les bras. Les deux enfants avaient les cheveux et les yeux profondément noirs mais leurs gestes envers l'adulte blond démontrait le lien filial qu'ils entretenaient.

-Naruto a des enfants ? S'étonna Shino. Alors lui et Sasuke…

-Ils sont toujours ensemble, répondit Hinata.

-Alors c'est qui les deux enfants avec lui ?

-Ce sont les enfants d'Iruka – sensei, se rembrunit la chef de clan. Il y a quatre ans, Shizune-san a accouché de deux jumeaux, Aya et Aki. Mais l'accouchement s'est mal passé et elle n'a pas survécu malgré tous les efforts de Tsunade-sama. Iruka s'est retrouvé veuf et père du jour au lendemain et il n'a réussi à surmonter la mort de sa femme. Un matin, il a laissé les bébés devant chez Naruto et Sasuke en leur laissant un mot qui les reconnaissait officiellement comme les parents des jumeaux et il est parti sans laisser d'adresse. Naruto a reporté tout l'amour paternel qu'il avait reçu d'Iruka sur Aki et Aya et même Sasuke est devenu un papa exemplaire !

-C'est…affreux…et providentiel quelque part, commenta Temari.

-C'est aussi pour cela que Sakura est la sage-femme du village, continua Neji. Tsunade-sama refuse d'accoucher qui que ce soit depuis la mort de Shizune. Elle va d'ailleurs bientôt laisser sa place d'Hokage, elle ne s'est jamais remise de ce drame. Shikamaru est pressenti pour prendre le relais d'ailleurs.

-Et bien, que de choses en dix petites années ! Déclara Temari. Et Lee et Tenten ?

-Bonne question ! La dernière fois qu'on a eu de leurs nouvelles, ils partaient rendre visite à Gaara. Là-bas, Tenten a accouché de triplés et Lee a pris sa comme un signe et du coup, ils vivent au village de Suna maintenant ! Mais ils sont assez avares de nouvelles. Kankurô nous a dit qu'ils vivaient à côté de chez Gaara et que les triplés ont fait leurs premiers pas en courant après notre Kazekage ! S'amusa Hinata.

Après une bonne heure de discussion avec le couple de Hyûga, Shino et Temari passèrent chez Karin et Shikamaru où ils retombèrent sur Sakura à leur grande surprise.

-Et tes visites ? Demanda Shino

-Je suis chez ma dernière patiente. Tu as eu une bonne intuition, Karin, tu es bel et bien enceinte.

-Tu tombes à pic, Shin ! Ah non, je ne peux plus t'appeler comme ça, c'est le bébé d'Hinata, ça, commença Karin. Tu pourras venir avec moi chez Tsunade un peu plus tard ? Il faudra bien qu'on se sépare un jour ou l'autre et l'imminence d'un troisième enfant me paraît être une bonne occasion.

-Ne lui parles pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu depuis deux heures, Karin, la réprimanda Shikamaru.

-Je vais avoir un bébé, Shika ! Déclara la petite blonde avec un sourire encore plus innocent que celui de Naruto.

-Et bien, en attendant, ton bébé déjà né te réclame. Yuan a perdu le doudou que Sarah lui a offert et pas moyen de remettre la main dessus.

-J'y vais ! Bon retour au village, vous deux !

A cet instant, Temari comprit pourquoi ils étaient revenus faire leur vie ici, Shino et elle. Leurs amis, les enfants de leurs amis et leurs enfants un jour formeraient une unité parfaite, elle en était certaine. Les Hyûga et les Uchiwa devaient s'unir pour assurer la paix du village mais c'était leurs amis qui, par leur amour, assureraient le bien-être de Konoha. « J'espère qu'il y a des maisons à vendre pas loin d'ici », se dit-elle « être avec tous ces gens, c'est être vraiment en paix ».

* * *

Kyouya : voilà ! Fin de l'aventure « aléas à Konoha ». Je remercie mes reviewers avec toujours une tendresse particulière pour Mimoo et Ykirya bien sur, mais aussi tous les autres qui m'ont encouragé.

Mina : T'as oublié un truc !

Kyouya Quoi ?

Mina : Les noms de Sarah et Karin, andouille !

Kyouya : Ah oui ! Tant qu'à faire, je vais vous dire d'où viennent aussi les prénoms des enfants de chacun :

Hachi et Nana viennent bien sur de Nana !

Miu et Yuri viennent de Nana aussi ( ça se sent que j'ai commencé cette série il y a pas longtemps !)

Yuan vient de Tales of Symphonia

Aki et Aya sont les jumeaux de Ayashi no Ceres

Shin est une double référence : encore Nana et Parmi eux (le frère de Sano)

Kakeru provient de Fruits Basket

Sarah nous vient de Love Hina, voyons !

Et Karin…du dessin animé Medabots ! ( Qui s'en souvient, à part moi ? Ben j'aimais bien en tout cas !)


End file.
